The Good Dinosaur: Peter's Machine Between Worlds
by MegalexActevum
Summary: Peter Brooks, an aspiring Geologist, is called up for an interview regarding past events. The public are eager to get some questions answered, but the story this man is about to tell won't be anything expected. Going back almost 3 months prior, Peter was given a mission to Mars, however an unexpected turn of events lead him to Arlo and the gang, what happens next? Only Peter knows!
1. Last Day at NEASA

**Chapter 1: Last day at NEASA**

* * *

February, 2029, central San Jose. About 8 in the morning and already the streets were flowing with cars, the sides of buildings glimmered in the reflection of the bright morning sun, and plane trails dominated the eastern sky. Just outside downtown San Jose, the traffic was starting to pile up. Cars were beeping here and there, giving one man a mild headache. This man was not going to some ordinary work place like everyone else. No, this man was going to NEASA; the National Earth And Science Administration. This facility was a division of NASA, focusing mainly on the Earth science. It wasn't as daunting as going into space, but the research that was taking place there was out of the ordinary.

Rush hour was one of the worst times to be on the road, especially for one man. That man was Peter; a six foot high man with brown eyes and a really dark shade of brown for hair. He was nice to others a lot of the time, and would only use violence as a last resort. At the age of 34, Peter had been in NEASA for about three years, and nothing abnormal had happened in that time. Only a few weeks ago he had made one of the biggest discoveries of all time, but by now the only thing he could think of was... well we'll go into more detail later.

"This traffic is a nightmare, I should of taken the hyperloop train today. What's on the radio lately?" The adult asked himself, the car automatically selected a random radio station, which was broadcasting the news...

 _"Welcome to the 106 FM radio, 8:30 in the morning. News over recent events almost a month ago have since died down, however the vast_ _majority of people in California and people from across the nation are still asking "what was that thing in the sky?". The NEASA center that was destroyed during the event has since been rebuilt, though smaller, and much of the houses that were damaged have since been refurbished and restored. The CEO of NASA hasn't stated anything regarding the events, which has lead to some believing that the only one who can speak about this is the eyewitnesses. It is unfortunate that so far none of them have said anything other than another world and a large portal, however today there will be an interview of Peter Brooks, who has been the top person of the controversial events. Now onto the weather..."_

Parking his car at the closest space to the NEASA space center. He was crowded by the media, who were throwing out all sorts of questions. He didn't say anything to anyone, just as long he could get inside. He quickly slammed the door before they could get in, locking it just in case.

"Man, they've been getting more and more pushy since I decided to come back to San Jose." He sighed to himself, even after a month of leaving the city it seemed that not much time had passed.

"Lemme guess, news having a go at you again?" A familiar voice, it was Peter's friend Sarah. She was slightly smaller in height than Peter, with golden hair and green eyes. The 30-year-old looked younger, mid 20s kinda look, with a fairly slim dress that made her look even more younger.

"Yes, what else could it be? They just won't let it go." He said frustratingly, sighing heavily to express how stupid it was.

"Well, who would forget about that? No one forgets four di-"Sarah was interrupted when he pointed to the camera's. "We can't discuss about _them_ here, maybe later at the San Pedro Square. For now let's get to business, found anything interesting from the data ALMAT provided?" Peter asked swiftly.

She looked at him directly "Apart from the fact that the rocks are six million years younger, and how there's no iridium layer at the sixty-five million mark, I'm convinced that you're the reason they even exist."

Not wanting to ask more about the subject, his friend changed subject "So what happened to ALMAT?" well, a subject that was closely related to the previous one. "I left her with them, she can survive for this long, however I need to get to them pretty soon. There's some files in encrypted in her programming that will decrypt at any time now. I regret leaving them, but I didn't want them knowing."

"Knowing what exactly? You haven't told me that either." Sarah asked sternly, Peter knew he couldn't ignore it and continued "Very personal, I found something on the recording, specifically when we first landed. Well, I didn't. _He_ did."

"If it's that personal then okay, I won't bother. How long you'll be staying today?"

"Not for much longer, I've got an interview at one in the afternoon. It's going to be a long day from then on explaining everything. Since they're probably going to broadcast it for the public to see, you might as well listen to it."

From 9 am to midday things were boring. As most of the research was lost a month back it was hard to do anything. Today was Peter's last day at the site, feeling that working there was just going to stress him out more, even if he did see his friends again. It would take a whole year for the place to be fully built, so there was no point doing nothing in that time. At the last hour, Peter went into the Seismic Room; a room dedicated to the plate tectonics of Earth and research into forecasting quakes. He sighed looking at the monitor, which showed a slowly spinning Earth, there were rings marking where earthquakes had occurred in the last 48 hours, along with arrows showing where the earthquakes would progress to.

"Been a long time since I looked at this, forecasting quakes was much harder before this, luckily someone made this. Without it who knows how many wouldn't be here anymore." He said to himself, it was him that first used the program to make predicting quakes as accurate as weather forecasts. Leaving the room, he decided to take the hyperloop train, since his car would park itself back home if left for too long. On the train, he was asked multiple questions, to which he kept saying the same answer "You'll get your answers soon enough." Saying the same sentence over again soon made everyone quiet, and by soon I mean half of the 2 minute trip back to central San Jose.

Taking a walk across town instead of directly going to the interview was nicer. Although the sound of cars wasn't as appealing as he'd hoped, it was the perfect thing to relieve his thoughts. Since most people went by car, there weren't many people who asked questions along the way, and if there was he'd ignore it. It was 5 minutes to 1 in the afternoon by the time he got to his destination; a tall glazed building of 20 floors. He was soon greeted by the customer service, who told him which floor and room to go to rather than asking him any questions.

"At least they don't bother me. Well then, time to reveal one and for all." Peter said to himself as he pressed the close button. A small digital number increased from G to 14 as the elevator stopped. The hallway in front wasn't too long, about 3 doors on either side. Opening the second door to the left, he saw all that was this room. The blinds were down and the lights were on, a medium-sized table stood in the middle, and around it were 3 cameras; presumably to broadcast the interview. A man in his late 40s sat at the farthest side of the table, gesturing to a seat on the opposite side.

"Good afternoon Peter, now you know why you're here. Don't you?" He spoke in a deep and serious tone. Peter sighed, before responding with "Yes I do, I don't get the point of it though."

"I'll refresh you then. Ever since people witnessed what happened over there, everyone's wondering how it happened and if it actually happened. We've asked everyone who saw it just what happened, but we've gotten nothing from them. We spoke to Sarah and she mentioned you, which is why we asked you to come over. Now, you're probably going to ask why we have set up the cameras. Since the public want to know so badly, we're doing this to help them. Now, before you begin, do you have any other questions?"

Peter shifted, before replying "No. But, I'd like to say that you found the right person at the wrong time. I need to find them-"

"Them? Who's 'them' Peter?"

"My friends, I haven't seen them in a month, I have to find them." Peter asked, however it was mainly ignored.

"I think they can wait a day, no? Besides, it's only human to wait."

"Hmm, how lightly can I say this. They're not human." Peter said, knowing how the audience would react to it.

"Would you care to elaborate on that, Mr Brooks?"

"If you really want to know all that, I won't be talking about something that happened in hours, I'll be talking what happened in months. You people want to know all that?" Peter asked, looking directly into each camera at a time to get the point across.

Intrigued, the man on the other end spoke once more "We really did find the right person huh. So then Peter, what were their-"

"Names? Now I won't say all of them right now, it's a bit early for that. However, my best friend I think deserves to have their name called out. Okay then people, grab your meals because this might take a few hours. I'm Peter Brooks and I'll not only be talking about what happened, but I'll also be talking about my encounter with a very special guy. His name is none other than Arlo, the special dinosaur!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Guys, Welcome to my new story "Peter's Machine Between Worlds", I don't know how long this is going to be, nor do I have a full script. But what I do know is that this is going to be much different from the original film and my first story. Now, I'm going to post the next chapter tomorrow, however I'm not going to upload chapter's next weekend. What I'm going to do is have these stories be uploaded every fortnight-weekend. So one weekend I'll post, then the next I won't, then the next I will and so on.**

 **For me it's much easier doing it like this, I have a lot of stuff other than story making and having a routine like this makes things much better. It also gives me more time to plan out the story after this "The Sounding of a Meteor". Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, let me know how you feel about the story so far. And as always, I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Mission Critical

**Chapter 2: Mission Critical**

* * *

Once Peter stopped, he know how confused everyone was. No one except for him and Sarah would know the context behind it, so he had a pretty good understanding of how confusing it would be without context. The interviewer had the expression Peter predicted would happen; an expression of _"Is this guy mad?"_. "Just as I thought, you and everyone watching are so confused when I said that, people are probably thinking I'm a madman for mentioning something as unexpected at that. But no, it's true, and once I finish talking about how it happened, I'll give you proof. Any other questions you'd like to ask?" Peter smiled, returning the same question that was said to him made an advantage for him.

"Now, lets be serious here. There's probably a logical explanation for how it happened, correct?"

"You ask me, I've experienced enough to ask - at what point does logic make sense. You said that other people you interviewed talked about another world through a portal, I can gladly say they are correct, and not mad. Though how and why it happened goes much further back, I've already said that. It started about 2-3 months ago, in the middle of December."

* * *

 _Friday, December 15th 2028..._

It was 10 in the morning, and NEASA center was at it's busiest in the day. Peter was studying the monitor, the same rotating Earth being on the screen, along with a rotating Mars with the same features. Around him were other people, doing their own thing on the tectonics. The NEASA division was dedicated to studying the geology of Earth and other planets.

"Any sign of station 12x Peter?" A friend of Peter's asked. Station 12x was one of the portable earthquake monitors, it was designed to go to Mars and monitor any activity. However it was lost almost a year ago when it mysteriously disappeared. No one had found any sign of it since, but would always keep watch just in case a signal did come through.

"Negative, you know we're not going to get anything from that. Besides, we already have 11 stations on Mars. Anyways, heard anything from NASA?" Peter asked, his friend worked at both places in alternating weeks. Peter started drinking a hot coffee before his friend replied.

"You'll never guess what's happened. There was some issue with something on Mars, so they've been thinking about sending you." At the very instant he finished, Peter spat some of the coffee out in disbelief. "Are you serious? You're not pulling one on me right? You know I'm not even trained to go to outer space."

His friend smiled "Don't worry, they've already thought about that. You're not going to actually fly the ship, the ALMAT can do that for you. The flight deck has dampers between it and the outer plating, so don't worry about the G-forces either. I do recommend learning the controls in case something does require more than the ALMAT can take. You better hurry though, they plan on launching you at 3pm tonight!" Peter spat the rest of the coffee after his friend announced the very-soon-deadline. Only five hours to prepare, he started thinking whether this was actually going to end well.

Walking out of the room he was in, he soon realised another problem, the launch site was in Florida, across the US. It would take about four hours to actually get there. Mars sounded good, but this was just torture to do. However, he soon realised he didn't need to worry about travel. Pressing a button on his watch, a holographic screen appeared in front, covering his entire view.

"Call Sarah." Peter asked, the screen displayed large text saying "CALLING...", eventually someone picked up. "Who is this?"

"Hey Sarah, I need a favor from you."

"If it's about the driver-less car forget it, you already have your own so why need mine?"

"My one's charging, and besides, this is urgent."

"Last time you said that it wasn't, what makes this one 'urgent'?"

"How's a trip to Mars sound like to you?" Peter asked, knowing what she'd say next.

"You're joking, right?"

"No, NASA has called me up to go there as there's been a problem with the lack of scientists there. And the 'ALMAT' is flying it, not sure what they mean by that though."

"Wait, you get to go with the ALMAT? Okay I'll be right there. The ALMAT is one of those AI-like robots that can go on all terrain, that's what gave it it's name: the Automatic Logistics Machine All Terrain-class. Yes I know the name should be ALMATC but they went for ALMAT instead, sounds nicer." Sarah explained, Peter felt much better knowing what it was.

"I'll be waiting." Peter finished the call, waiting about 10 minutes before Sarah's car stopped by him - the door opening automatically. "Cape Canaveral, Florida" Sarah said, the dashboard at the front displayed a map showing where they'll be going.

"So then, Mars huh? Guess you'll be glad I'm not coming with you." Sarah said jokingly, Peter laughed before replying "Nah, I'll be fine. Won't be as much fun but, in my defense, I get to be with the ALMAT for however long this mission is." Peter opened the manual, about 50 pages due to how automatic the spacecraft was. "You get to go on the Shuttle X1? Lucky you get to be on a very advanced craft, experimental though. Hasn't been tested yet."

Peter sighed heavily "Thanks, I _really_ needed to hear that. To be honest though, Mars isn't the best place to go. Now the Grand Teton mountains in Wyoming - they're so beautiful. Went there for the eclipse in 2017, very ominous." Sarah only nodded to what he said, before he looked back at the manual. It only took around 1 hour to memorize everything, but there were still 3 more hours left.

"Any plans while I'm away?" He asked out of the blue.

"No, unless you come back early. I wonder what's on the radio..." Sarah asked, triggering the dashboard to select a random radio station. Nothing much was on at the time, only thing mildly interesting was the drama over the latest election, and even that was boring as hell. After two more hours, they finally made it to Cape Canaveral.

Only 30 minutes left until they launch, and it was already stressful. The trip to Mars was simple, after launch, Peter would arrive at the ISS fuel up. After that, Peter would then go to Mars for a year. Not liking the length of the mission, Peter was at first reluctant to go. However it had to be done, besides, a year isn't as bad as a lifetime mission that some had to do.

And stood before him was the Shuttle X1: A 113 meter (371 feet) high space craft, with a fuel tank attached to it, along with 4 boosters - 2 on each side. Peter noticed the strange engines on the craft that was not shown in the manual, and when he asked about it no one took noticed. Slightly worried about what they were, he continued to the elevator. His watch indicated only 5 minutes until launch.

It was when he got into the elevator that he first saw the ALMAT. It's shape was weird, as it was on four legs, though it had wheels instead of feet. It also had a long arm on it's back, with a claw instead of a head.

"Uh, I guess you're ALMAT, right?" Peter asked, he watched in awe as it stood up, retracting it's arm and front two legs. Out came two arms on the sides, both with hands. It's knees adjusted so that instead of pointing back they were pointing forward, and only then did a head emerge from what was now the top. At this point, it was higher than him, which made it more unnerving as it wasn't as big before.

"You are right. And you're Peter I presume." It spoke, surprising Peter by how human it sounded, then again technology had advanced enough to which robots could generate human-like speech. It's voice was smooth and feminine, it wasn't perfectly human, but it was enough to convince one otherwise. "You looking forward to go to Mars?"

"Not exactly, a year is a pretty long time. Besides, I'm more worried about those engines on the shuttle, they weren't on the manual. Ah never-mind, probably nothing but extra boost. The manual must be of a prototype... great."Peter sighed once more, the elevator stopped with the doors opening, revealing the entrance to the shuttle down a not-too-long corridor. Peter looked to his left to see the surprising view, along the horizon lay a storm, possibly a hurricane. It became apparent why they did it at this time and not any later.

"Hurricane. Category four. Time until land fall: ten minutes."

"Can you not ALMA, I mean ALMAT. Saying that makes me nervous." Peter said worryingly as they made it to the shuttle entrance.

"Sorry, just something I do at random. Also, might as well call me Alma, I sort of prefer that now that you said it." Peter stopped just before he got to his seat, never had he heard a robot say anything so... human. "How AI are you? You sound like you'd pass the Turing test."

As Peter and Alma got into their seats, she... it... what ever, replied "You know I did pass that test, apparently I'm very intelligent. Not as intelligent as you imaginatively or emotionally, but I can outsmart a billion of you logically."

"One more thing, how do you feel about death?" Peter asked, fascinated to know it's response as he fastened his seat belt. "No idea, never experienced it before. I probably wouldn't care."

There wasn't enough time for Peter to respond before the engines immediately started up. Turns out the hurricane had picked up in speed, and was now making landfall. They decided to launch as soon as possible. Peter readied himself, and prepared for the sudden speed. No voice counting down made it worse, but he could make out just when it would take off the sound of things detaching was terrifying at first, but he knew it was just the pipes connecting the spacecraft to the launchpad. Suddenly it took off, and accelerated with immense force. Even with dampers, the G-forces quickly went to 4.5 for a couple of seconds. Peter looked out of the tiny side-window, seeing that they were already above the clouds, and out of the hurricanes influence. After a minute, a 'thump' sound was heard; the solid boosters had come off at the right time, and soon after the fuel tank detached. Things were going very smoothly.

"Okay now, we made it. It's going to be great from here on out." Alma said in reassurance. The lights flickered slightly, but that was expected. Peter looked as the shuttle was slowly rotating, as expected, but it wasn't pointing right. Watching very closely, Peter noticed how the Earths horizon soon rose from the bottom of the front window.

"Alma, what are you doing?"

"Not now, I'm trying to stop it from doing that!" Alma said in a frustrating manner. He knew at that point something was wrong.

"Warning, fusion engines will result in dangerous overheating. Do you wish to continue?" A voice from the spacecraft, not Alma, announced. It was then it was clear to Peter just what those weird engines were.

"It's locked me from the controls. I can't do anything from here on out." Alma said, shuttle had now tilted so that it was pointing back down. "Initiating fusion engine start in thirty seconds." The shuttle announced. Things were out of control, and there was no way to stop it. Alma and Peter just watched, hoping that the controls would come back to normal and stop it. It was then they started.

"Shuttle, what's on the news right now?" Peter asked, looking at Alma as she have him a questionable look. The dashboard showed what was on, and sure enough it was about the shuttle that they were on, with people wondering what was going wrong. The shuttle kept moving towards Earth, and it wasn't going to some random place. No, looking from the front window, Peter and Alma soon realised it was nose-diving toward the eye of the Hurricane that nearly took them out earlier.

Randomly, Alma blurted out "Time until impact: one minute, thirty seconds!"

"Can you stop that please. Ugh, I wish there was a setting to make you stop doing that." Peter said aloud. Flashes of lightning could be seen from above, and the hurricane got perspectively bigger and bigger each second. Peter braced for the sound of the craft hitting ground, not that it would be heard. But, surprisingly, it never came. He opened his eyes to find that they didn't hit the ground. Instead, it was something weird. To describe it at it's best, it was like a tunnel made of clouds, though they looked more... reflective, and metal looking. It had an ominous vibe to it.

The lights went out, everything went out, even Alma shut down. _"It was most likely a power surge, I hope."_ Peter thought to himself as the shuttle was still moving through this tunnel. Out of nowhere it vanished, the controls immediately came back, but Alma didn't. Peter took the controls and stopped the shuttle before it hit... something dark. It was moving away at some speed.

"Shuttle, analyze the object in front." Peter ordered, a scanning tool from the front of the nose extended, rotating to near vertical both ways, before retracting again.

"Object analyzed. Diameter: 6 miles. Speed: 20 miles a second. Warning, collision immanent." The shuttle announced. At first, Peter couldn't see what was in front - it covered the view. But once it moved far enough, he could make out what was in front...

Earth.

This was no ordinary object, it was an asteroid capable of ending humanity. "Shuttle, rotate fusion engines to vertical." Peter said, moving the shuttle around the asteroid. Landing it, it was now or never. "Shuttle, start fusion engines immediately!" A jolt of movement was felt as the engines started again. Peter looked as he could see Earth getting closer and closer... before going further, and further. He had done it, moving the asteroid away from impact.

"Shuttle, shut down engines." The shuttle immediately stopped, detaching itself from the asteroid.

"What happened?" Alma asked, rebooting from earlier.

"Nothing much, apart from stopping an asteroid from hitting the planet." The lights went out again, along with the controls, however it took much longer for them to start heading back to Earth.

 _"What are the chances of going through two hurricanes"_ Peter thought, seeing the incoming storm - this time he didn't prepare for a crash landing. However, this tunnel had something on the other end. Alma remained awake to see it this time.

"What is this?"

"This is what we went through the first time through that hurricane, don't ask how that can happen your guess is as good as mine." The something at the end of the tunnel grew bigger, until it was big enough to know what it was: the exit.

Suddenly, the tunnel closed, and a strong down draft pushed the shuttle down faster. A mountain range was alarmingly close when Peter raised the shuttle, however he wasn't quick enough, and grazed the face of the tallest mountain. The engines immediately shut down, a sign that they were damaged. They could now only glide down, the storm and rain made it hard to see clearly. Lowering the landing gear too late, they crash landed onto the rough terrain.

* * *

 **A/N: So, any guesses as to where they are right now? Nah, you know where they are. Anyways, the next chapter will be uploaded on the 18th. Hope you enjoyed the chapter - and more importantly the story so far, there's much more to come. Let me know what you think so far, and as always... see you, in the next chapter. Bye for now!**

 **Next Chapter: Another World, Another Species**


	3. Another World, Another Species

**Chapter 3: Another World, Another Species**

* * *

"Hold it right there Peter, how do you expect us to believe this?" The interviewer cut him.

"I'll just ignore the fact that you just cut me off part way into the story. I'll prove that it's real once I'm actually finished." Peter said in annoyance.

"And besides, don't those ships have those eject sea-"

"Let me continue, please." Peter had enough, and continued.

* * *

The first thing Peter saw when he opened his eyes was the dark damp grass. One couldn't believe how much rain could be poured down in seconds, and the best description for it would be a near monsoon. Getting up, he found that they had landed on a slope - a river at the bottom. Suddenly he was lifted up by Alma, much to his surprise. Looking up he could see a storm that looked like nothing he'd seen before. And the mountains, the one he grazed a moment ago, they were also like no other, with three very obvious peaks.

"Alma, what are you-"

"We have to get to the ship as soon as possible, no time for faffing around." Alma quickly said, the tone it used for the voice was of a demanding standard. He knew something was wrong, but _what?_

Alma re-positioned Peter so that he could see what was behind, and was startled to see large wave rolling at a distance. It was far, but much faster than Alma at top speed. Fortunately for them the ship was not as far as expected, getting inside and locking the door just as the wave hit. A force powerful enough to shift it 6 feet, and enough to have Peter loose balance, though not without the help of Alma he didn't hit the floor. Looking out through the windows, there was nothing but darkness - no sunlight meant that it was impossible to see under the water.

"Anything in the water?" Peter asked out of curiosity, still looking out of the window.

"Nothing within 500 feet apart from trees and rocks. What happened whilst I was powered down Peter?"

"Negative, at least, anything interesting to say the least." Peter responded. The water started to fall, enough for them to get out of the craft. Looking back at the mountains, the storm was starting to fade. But it's shape still looked weird, it wasn't an ordinary lightning storm - and even if it was a super-cell, the eye in the middle was way too small to count as one. It was that it dawned on him: they went through that thing. Surely it wasn't them that created it, right? The storm had died down, leaving behind only wisps - embers of what once was. The now-blue-sky revealed what time of day it was: mid morning. But there were still a few... problems...

"Can you give us any sense of where exactly we are? You have GPS in your system, correct?" Peter asked, knowing that location was key to going back to civilization.

"Of course I have that, what wouldn't I have?"

"A leveled of ego would be a good start" Peter mumbled to himself quietly. "I heard that!" However, he did not take into account the sensitivity of Alma's hearing.

"Bad news Peter. There's no reception... In fact there's no nothing."

"What do you mean by that?" Peter asked worryingly.

"Well, I not only have GPS, but I'm also a part of the global hyper grid - a grid that connect every electronic device to allow nano-meter accuracy of location. However, there's nothing on the entire planet, or anything above. That's impossible though, the only explanation for it would be... there's no civilisation on Earth, no that can't be right, there has to be something near..." From then on Peter ignored anything Alma would say for the next few minutes, as she kept looking for something to come through.

But, never give up they say, people in the past didn't need such technology to find where they were. They used the- "Alma, stop. Lets say for now that there is no one here. We can still find where we are. Tonight all we have to do is look up, the stars can show us the way!"

Alma's only response to this was a generated laugh "You kidding me right? Peter the light pollution is so bad we would have to be in the middle of the ocean to see anything.

 _10 hours later..._

The sun had gone down, but it was not expected to see so many stars, or any at all. Nothing was interfering with the sky, and so it was so natural that the Milky Way could be seen. However, something was off, vastly off. The sky was perfect yet, so imperfect. There was something wrong, but none of the two could put their finger on it. Until Peter figured it out.

"I got it, we're in the southern hemisphere. The constellations, none of the northern ones are here. Alma what do you make of it?" Peter asked, a sense of relief was filling. The southern hemisphere meant that there were few places they could be in.

"Peter, there's a few problems with that. For starters, there are no constellations in the sky that match, both north and south hemispheres. Secondly, look over there" Alma pointed to the mountains, just above was a semi-dim orange star.

"That's Betelgeuse. But on the other side of the sky" Alma then pointed in the opposite direction "There's Rigel. Problem isn't the constellations, they're fine. The problem is that the solar system is in the wrong part of the galaxy, six million years from now it'll be in the right place but it's here." What Alma was trying to say was that the stars wouldn't be any help to find their location. But it was also a clue as to when they were. Peter sighed, they could be anywhere on Earth right now, and with the possibility that no city was near to help them was a major problem.

Daylight soon came to light, the mountains were blocking the direct sun though, making it slightly difficult to see. Peter and Alma got out of the craft again to do...

"So this spacecraft needs to be fixed. Fixing the smaller engines will be easy, but the fusion engines are gonna have to wait a while. Alma where are you going?" Peter asked, noticing that it was moving toward the mountains. Upon the question Alma stopped before turning.

"Peter, the mountains are high enough to get the best view, from there we can find a starting point on our location."

"I had a different option in mind, the stars have changed yes, but the geology of the Earth has barely moved 200km. Once we get this craft to fly we can scan the local area and match it is best to the present say geological map." Peter replied, before adding "You can do your option now if you'd like, it's gonna take a while to get this thing working. Besides, it's time you get to enjoy the scenery, whatever it looks like."

And with that, Alma went off to the mounta-

* * *

"So far nothing about dinosaurs or anything that described earlier." The interviewer cut off again.

"Will you be QUIET! If you had waited just a bit longer you might've been intrigued. Now stop doing that!" Peter expelled angrily, slightly getting off of his seat, before sitting back down calmly with a _very_ calm expression.

* * *

Alma was strolling to the mountains, and they were indeed peculiar. This mini mountain rage comprised of three main peeks, all of them having snow about two thirds up. Two of the peeks were physically connected, and the third was separated by a long V-shaped valley. Up until now Alma was walking alongside the river, which was flowing to where Peter was. Out of nowhere a sound in front echoed, but it wasn't any sound the wind or birds or mountain could make. No, this sound stood out from the others - it was a much more organic sounding sound. However after a few seconds it stopped suddenly, whatever it was. Alma was now at a midpoint, go up the mountain or continue up the river?

It couldn't choose in enough time, so something had to choose for it. And for Alma the choice stopped when she could make out something floating on the river. As it got closer, Alma could make more details. It started out as an anomaly on the river surface, but then it was a green... something... with a head, a body, legs, neck. However, it looked odd even when up close, that is until it got real close - as in basically next to Alma. It was...

Immediately Alma thought of a way to stop this from going too far, it was unconscious for all Alma could tell. For now all Alma could do was hope that something could make it get to within reaching distance. It was then that a few rocks in the middle of the river changed the current slightly, allowing an opportunity to slow, and hopefully stop this thing. Grabbing it by the tail, Alma did it's best to divert the thing up to the edge, where the bank would actually stop it. Fortunately there was a shallow side of the river that allowed the water to move slower, and ultimately allow Alma to get it out of the water.

Getting back to the spacecraft was no easy task, whatever it was, it weighed at least 10 tonnes - the maximum work load that Alma could lift and carry without needing assistance. A journey that took 5 minutes alone had now taken 20, just to reach Peter. And by the time Alma got there Peter was already done with the engines.

"So Alma how was the mountain view? Was it- Holy sh-"

"Not now Peter, just found it floating on the river, whatever it is." Alma said, gently lowering it to the ground. It was only then both Alma and Peter could see what it actually was.

"Alma... this is a... a... I can't believe it's a dinosaur, sauropod group, looks to be in the Apatosaurus type, but it looks pretty different from what we imagined it to look like, it so... bright! I guess we can't be perfect at predicting the looks of something that's been dead for millions of years." Peter said to himself, though not quietly this time. Alma had a look at one of the legs, but it only revealed something else: A human, a child.

"But that's impossible, how can humans and dinosaurs be in the same place and time?" Peter asked.

"You tell me, apparently nothing happened while I was out so, what happened?" Alma said, a more stern voice this time.

"Fine, we went through, found an asteroid heading toward Earth, moved it out of the way before it hit, and went through another tunnel. Then you came back. What?" Peter asked at the last moment.

Alma looked worried for a moment, but then generated a furious look at Peter "You blind Peter, you re-directed the asteroid that killed the dinosaurs!? Are you out of your mind!"

"Look, first off I had no idea we went back 65 million years that time, secondly you weren't there to help me, so I had no other choice." Peter exclaimed. Alma was about to reply but, before she could the apatosaur in between them stirred slightly.

Peter sighed, "I've got the spacecraft to work, we can bring the two with us and bring them back once we've searched the area. Deal?"

"Ugh, fine. Deal" Alma said, before they both shook hands.

* * *

 **A/N: Not much to say for the making of this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter - and more importantly the story so far, there's much more to come. Let me know what you think so far, and as always... see you, in the next chapter. Bye for now!**

 **Next Chapter: Communication Error**


	4. Communication Error

**Chapter 4: Communication Error**

* * *

On the condition that they'd stay to the river, Peter and Alma went on to fly the spacecraft, keeping it low to the ground. The landscapes were intriguing, the hills turned to plains, and the plains turned back to hills. Every now and then Peter would look on the monitor to see the geological map they were creating, and it became more and more familiar. Eventually they landed, a small bank next to the river - surrounded by 60 feet cliffs.

"Wow, look at this. I've never seen anything so... natural." Alma expressed "I swear you were giving something in your database that's natural." Peter responded, before Alma snapped back "I meant personally, of course." The water flowed so smoothly, a few rapids both upstream and downstream, and the sun was low enough that the river was in shadow. Peter and Alma then took their time to get some more readings. Noting things down about the layers in the rocks and everything - for research. After about an hour or so they decided to head back to the mountains. Going back, they noticed more things than they did before, stopping here and there to get some more things noted down. When they got back, it was time to compare the data with the present world geology.

"Okay here Alma, all the stuff in digital form. Hopefully we should get a match fairly quickly..." Peter said, waiting to see if it could find a match. Eventually it did, linking the place that they did with none other than: The Grand Teton Mountains, Wyoming. It was a clear match, with the only difference being the movement of Yellowstone from directly north to north-east. Everything else was fine, even the Snake River looked very similar.

"Finally, a decent location. Now that we have that we can get that apatosaur back to where it... belong?" Peter opened the side door to find that where the dinosaur used to be was no longer there. Looking around the area, the also couldn't see it nearby.

"That must mean it's back at the place we first stopped, since we took so long there. We should go back." Alma suggested lightly. "Agreed, we just made things worse for it."

Getting back on the shuttle, the sun was going down and wasn't long before they'd have to go back. However they found no one at the location, or anywhere near. And things only got worse when the fuel went to critical, forcing them to land on uneven ground. Problem with this is that the ship would make multiple weird grinding noises when it touched down - like really loud noises, enough for anyone nearby to hear.

"Just great, can't get back for tonight, any ideas Alma?"

"We do have solar panels, but for them to work properly it's going to take all of tomorrow to fill up. It's not going to be a fun day tomorrow." Alma responded. And with that, Peter slept the night while Alma went around the area - a low-dense forest, in search of food. Tomorrow came soon enough, but with no where interesting to go there was not a lot they could do. At one point both Peter and Alma could hear something, but unfortunately they weren't able to catch up to whatever it was.

Night fell upon once more, and then day came up again. It was time for them to get back, but not before doing an experiment along the way. They stopped on top of a hill just south of the river, with a thunderstorm approaching near. Peter had the bright idea of using this weather to communicate back, figuring that the energy potential would be enough for it to do so.

The storm draped over them like a blanket, lightning drew out as usual, with rain following. Alma deployed the communications device as Peter started the fusion engines. At the exact moment an eye similar to the one before developed, only this time a massive downdraft of wind followed. It became clear that this one wasn't as stable as the one on the mountains, mainly because of the landscape. However it was on long enough for them to be able to send a message, saying that they were all right. Problem was it look so long they weren't able to send another message out before the eye collapsed.

"Well then, that's something then. Looks like it's possible to get things going. However we should probably do this back at the mountains. If there's a storm there then we can be high enough to use it properly, perhaps long enough to get a full on message through about what we found. However Peter I must say that if it's this unstable then we can't open it enough for the shuttle to go through, unless we use most of the energy in one go - but that's too risky." Alma analyzed. Peter knew it was right, and it wasn't long before the storm completely disappeared.

Another night went on, and then another day, and then another night, and then the final day. In that time Peter and Alma was setting up the main communications on top of the mountain, ready for anything to come over. They waited for three hours before anything could come over, and finally, a storm came along. When it came over Peter set the engines to 5% capacity, creating a storm similar to last time, albeit much more stable. "Seems good so far, try pushing it to 20%" Alma suggested, Peter did just that and the storm grew. But then all of a sudden the controls snapped and locked at 100%. This created a storm much more powerful than before.

Peter went out of the shuttle, and up to the mountain. Since the engines couldn't be turned off the only option would be to disconnect from the main device, at the top of the mountain. Normally it would be easy to go up this, but the storm, wind and rain made things much worse than it should've been. Eventually he got to the top, and managed to disconnect. But not before something fell through, nearly hitting Peter.

"Alma, you seeing this?"

"Seeing what?" Alma said as it rolled down, as the rain poured it hit the side of the river and created a landslide into the river. Peter couldn't make out everything, but swore he saw something bright for a second as the wave streamed down the river valley.

"Never mind. Thought I saw something for a second, I'm coming back down."

* * *

 **A/N: I know I'm late, and I know it's a short chapter, but a lot of things happened yesterday that made me unable to post. Don't worry though I have a lot planned for next chapter. Fun fact, the Clawtooth mountains were directly inspired by the Grand Teton mountains in Wyoming. When I found this out I had no idea that my previous story was going to be relatively true: there's an eclipse in August this year that's going over the Tetons, so that's something to enjoy if any of you live there! I found more stuff about the film too, but I won't reveal that for now.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter - and more importantly the story so far, there's much more to come. Let me know what you think so far, and as always... see you, in the next chapter. Bye for now!**

 **Next Chapter: First Contact**


	5. First Contact

**Chapter 5: First Contact**

* * *

Climbing back down from the mountain was actually harder than first thought, the artificial storm had made the terrain more challenging by making it slippery, what's more is that the snow was also a threat too as it could fall down as an avalanche at any point. This time around Peter had to be more and more careful as he got down, and never anticipated how long it would take for him to get back down. Going up the mountain had been easy for him, as there was an easy route to the top, but the storm had been so intense that it was not visible from the angle he was at.

It took until mid afternoon, or about 2 and a half hours, to get down to the flat-ish terrain at the bottom. Taking a couple more minutes to get to the shuttle, he looked down at the river to see that all the debris that was had been substantially cleared out of the river, and back to it's natural look. The event had caused many trees near the river to disappear, and those that stayed had been severely bent in the direction of the river flow. The shuttle had also been moved back by a couple meters, despite being anchored down to the ground, groves in the ground marked where the anchors moved through the ground.

"Hello? Alma you here?" Peter said opening the door, last time he heard from Alma it was outside, so he wasn't as sure that it made it inside before the storm wave came through. The lights were also off, presumably because of the same thing, so it made things hard to see beyond the ray of light that was cast from the entrance. One by one the cabin lights came on, eventually revealing Alma working around the main room of the shuttle.

"Ah, good to see you finally. I have somewhat decent news for you but before I give it, how was your trip down from the mountain?" Alma asked, a smile being displayed from its face.

"Don't start with that now that I'm back. I guess you had a rough time down here while I was up there?"

"Apart from the wave that hit, not exactly. You see this shuttle has a couple of cameras on the outside, and whilst checking them I noticed something peculiar. Have a look, you're not going to believe it!" Alma said with a higher pitched voice, emulating an excited atmosphere as it pushed Peter toward one of the computers around the shuttle. Alma selected the recording it took and played it for Peter. It showed the same Apatosaur as before, walking along the left side of the river - however what was remarkable was that it was carrying the small human that was with it previously.

"Can you believe it? Not only were they together but... they were _together!_ Man this is one heck of an alternate universe you made Peter. Imagine the headlines when we get back home. Oh I can't wa-

Peter interrupted Alma by giving a stop sign kind of pose with his hand. "Lets not get too over-hyped just yet, we still don't know anything about this place other than what's here and where here is. We're going to need more info about these animals before we do anything fancy and give a major headline. We can't just say 'oh yeah we made a universe where dinosaurs and humans coexist', if we do go back now it's just going to be a mess in the long-run."

Alma turned from Peter and started making a whirring sound, a sign of calculating the odds and actually thinking, before turning back to Peter. "Fine then, well then I have a plan in that case. Tonight I'll go beyond the mountains and see if anything un-natural is there. If there is I'll set up a camera and a large mirror and tomorrow we'll see what happens."

"A mirror?" Peter merely replied in confusion, though it was justified, why would something like this ever need a mirror.

"You've seen those video's of animals behaving funny when they look at a mirror right? Well this is a normal self-conscious test, if an animal behaves like that then it thinks that it sees another of it's kind - just doing something similar to what they're doing. If they act like we do at a mirror then that animal is self-aware, signalling a high intelligence. After all, these dinosaurs have lived nearly sixty million years more than that did in our world, so who knows what might happen." Alma explained, and it was a nicely thought out idea, and night time was approaching. Tonight was going to be the best time to do it anyways, getting it over and done with would allow the two to leave on time with more info.

The bright bulb of the sun slowly went behind the hills, shadows that cast from Peter, Alma and the shuttle pointed toward the mountains. Once again nothing glowed from the horizon, and no lights were shining on the ground apart from the moon and the lights coming from the shuttle. However the decision as to who would go was still debated. On one side, Peter wanted to go alone because Alma would look freakish and unnatural to the natives of this world. Alma on the other hand, insisted that it would be more reasonable, and if anything bad were to happen Alma would stand a better chance of withstanding any attack than Peter.

Eventually, Alma was given the role to take the challenge, as it could stay up all night to monitor any activity should anything happen while setting up everything. As Peter rested for the night, Alma went out of the shuttle with one of the cameras, a half mile of thin cable, and some mirror panels. Fortunately for Alma it had to front beams of light that allowed it to see for up to 100 feet, and in case they turned off it could see with night vision or infrared. Maneuvering through the V-shaped valley was more difficult as knowing how close it was to the river edge proved slightly challenging.

Suddenly the V-shaped valley stopped, opening out to a flat area so large it was impossible to know during the night where it stopped. The moon wasn't full enough to show everything, and a slight blanket of fog within the area made it hard to see more than 20 feet. As it kept moving along, Alma soon encountered a sparse forest - albeit it was still difficult to go through without making any noise. The green-leafed trees transitioned to yellowish-orange-leafed trees, before something stopped Alma from moving. Looking down it's lights revealed a wooden fence, and looking up revealed a small, triangle shaped homestead made out of stone with a wooden roof.

Moving around the homestead, it found the remains of what used to be two fields of corn, along with a tall stone silo - of which were some unusual markings on the side. Eventually Alma found a suitable spot to place the mirror and camera: behind the homestead. Clouds covered the moon as the fog started to fade away. Alma was placing the final mirror panel as a crunching sound emerged from behind. The sudden noise prompted Alma to turn off the headlights and go into infrared mode - as if anything was near its body heat would show up. Looking around, there wasn't much out of the ordinary apart from in the homestead, but just to the left was a smaller body of heat, level with the thick grass.

The body of heat was moving toward Alma, who couldn't understand why it was doing so. That was until it realised that not all the lights on it were off: some parts glowed in the dark as a safety precaution, but in this situation it wasn't the case. Alma set up the camera slowly, before hiding behind the mirror. There Alma waited for what ever it was to see its reflection, however it didn't do so. Instead it moved around the object straight towards Alma. "Ugh, smart one." Alma whispered, not too loud for what ever was out there to hear, but nonetheless it continued its path. Eventually it stopped moving, though the sounds were being made right next to it. For a minute and a half all Alma could hear was breathing... slow, short breaths, as if it too was worried of what might happen.

Alma had two options; either enable the headlights and get away while it had to adjust, or do absolutely nothing. It was at that moment something touched Alma briefly before moving back, as if it had no idea what it just touched. On the infrared, it was just a blob of red standing from the cold blueish black background. Switching over to night-vision revealed a lot more detail on this thing. It was the same Apatosaur Alma had seen twice before, and couldn't believe it would see this thing a third time. Something was strikingly odd however: It did not attempt to attack or go near, and through the night-vision it looked worried, though that was self explanatory.

"Hello?" It said out of nowhere. Alma had not expected it to speak it plain English so fluently, and responded by shining its headlights on before moving out from the Apatosaur. Covering a good distance in short time, Alma had expected to leave without any thing else happening, but that thought soon vanished when a tail whipped Alma onto its side - A disadvantage as it had to get up. As Alma did so it turned down it's headlights as to not blind whatever was now in front of it. The clouds by now drifted away, leaving the moon to light up the area around.

"H-How do you know that language?" Alma responded, the Apatosaur moved back suddenly, surprised to hear Alma speak in its language. After a second though, it looked confused, mainly because it got to know the shape of Alma thanks to the moon.

"This is... how I normally speak? You can understand me?" The Apatosaur asked, Alma was still surprised, but eventually just went with it. "Yes, yes I can." Alma remarked. "So uh... why are you here? Never seen anything like you before." It said thoughtfully. "Of course you wouldn't, I'm new around here. Sorry for entering your property, I just wanted to know who lived here. Quite surprised it's talking dinosaurs but-"

Alma was interrupted by the Apatosaur "Talking dinosaur?"

"Yes, that's what we call animals like you. Before you ask, yes I'm not alone, but my friend didn't come with me to here. My name is ALMAT, but you can call me Alma. What's your name?" Alma asked, the Apatosaur didn't say much for a second before it responded. "My name? It's Arlo."

"Interesting. How brave are you?" Alma asked.

"Huh?"

"Your name: Arlo, it means courageous and brave where I come from. Anyways, I'll be leaving now so by-"

"Wait, before you go. Can you tell me at least what you are?" Arlo asked. For this specific question, Alma didn't know whether to explain what it was or just say without explanation.

"I'm what's known from where I come from as an artificially intelligent robot: a living piece of metal that can thinking and act just like you can, while still technically not being alive. I know it sounds confusing, but trust me that I'm telling the truth. I did not expect this to happen when I entered this area, and I'm sure my friend will be happy to hear all about you. Shall we meet up sometime? Me and Peter with you and... your family is it?" Alma asked. Arlo smiled, before replying with "Yes you're right, I think that's a nice idea. For a moment before I saw you I had thought an intruder had come in to steal our food for winter, at least now I know you're not so much of a threat. We'll meet up tomorrow right?"

"Maybe not tomorrow, maybe the day after. It's going to be hard for Peter to contemplate everything I'm going to say about you, and I'm sure your family won't believe you when you do the same. So give it a day to spread the idea before meeting up, okay?" Arlo nodded, before walking back to the homestead, Alma walked back to the shuttle, happy to tell Peter when morning would soon arrive.

* * *

 **A/N: Fun Fact #2: The name Arlo does in fact mean brave/courageous. I managed to find out the meaning behind the names of the Arlo family, so that's nice I guess. Sorry I didn't upload a chapter yesterday, I didn't want to make a silly April Fools chapter thing, but I will uplaod the next chapter tomorrow.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter - and more importantly the story so far, there's much more to come. Let me know what you think so far, and as always... see you, in the next chapter. Bye for now!**

 **Next Chapter: Take Your Time to Explain the Impossible**


	6. Take Your Time to Explain the Impossible

**Chapter 6:** **Take Your Time to Explain the Impossible**

* * *

After a few hours the golden sun rose from the sky, though obviously blocked once more by the mountains from the shuttle. Peter woke up and got dressed, before walking around the outside. To his amazement he saw Alma using a holographic board, with it were weird drawings of some kind. He looked back towards the mountains thinking what was beyond them, and then turned back to Alma to start a conversation. "So Alma, you set up the stuff last night?" Alma stopped what it was doing, before walking over to Peter.

"Yes, most of it. Almost set up the camera when some stuff happened, but I can finish it tonight. No biggie really."

"Alma, what happened over there that would make you stop doing what we planned to do? You didn't encounter it again, did you?"

"Not 'it' Peter, 'he' is what you should say. And 'he' has a name ya know?" Alma responded, this only made things more confusing for Peter.

"You gave it a name? Huh, what did you name him then?" He asked, thinking that was the only way Alma could say it had a name.

"His name is Arlo, and I did not name him that." Alma said, before turning back to continue with whatever it was doing prior.

"Wait, if you didn't... then who did?"

"Simple: His mother did." Alma started working with the holographic board again, by now Peter had no idea what Alma was thing about, whether it made all of this up on the spot just to confuse him or if it was true, either option was too weird for Alma to do.

"And how do you know his name then?" He finally asked after a minute of silence, this time Alma stopped completely.

Alma closed the hologram, before going inside the shuttle. Out of curiosity Peter followed Alma inside. "Okay, you know I'm very serious when it comes to explaining things right? Well I know by now you're resisting the urge to believe what I was saying. But please trust me when I say the next sentence, okay?" Alma asked. "Okay?" It repeated, prompting Peter to nod his head a coupe times.

"All right then. He told me his name." Peter was about to speak when Alma closed his mouth with its hand. "I know what you're thinking, I couldn't believe it when he spoke too. In fact I almost legged it back to the shuttle when he said 'hello'. But considering this is a world where dinosaurs never went extinct, and where humans and dinosaurs coexist, you really gotta ask yourself: If all this is possible then, what makes talking dinosaurs not possible?" Alma let go of Peter, who sat on the nearest chair he could find. "So this Apatosaur- Arlo, you met him last night and had a conversation. So what did you learn then?"

"Well for starters I learned that dinosaurs can talk, and they've got a decent level of technology considering their lifestyle. They live in a homestead with a couple of farms and keep a storage of food in a silo for winter. They're also very protective of their land so you might want to be cautious when we go there tomorrow an-"

"Wait, tomorrow? Why not today?"

"Arlo has to convince his family today, me and Arlo will be meeting up tonight to discuss how things went and then tomorrow we'll meet up at their place. Is that okay?" Alma asked with some concern in the voice.

"Yes that sounds great, maybe they could help with the shuttle, they're very strong correct?"

"Considering that a whip of Arlo's tail sent me on my side as if I was a toy, I can confirm that Peter. That's both good and bad in terms of how the rest of them respond to me and you, which I'll also be discussing tonight."

"Sounds like someone is having fun without me I guess."

"Not fooling for that Peter, it's just me and Arlo tonight." Alma said, before they both went back to work.

Night-time came about once more, this time the sky was much more clear, with the ever brighter moon allowing more to be seen naturally as Alma walked past the mountains. This time it knew where the fence line was and stepped right over it. There next to where the mirror and camera once stood Arlo now stood waiting for Alma, delighted to see it again.

"How did it go Arlo?" Alma asked first, her newest companion went straight faced before responding "Not so well, you can imagine after living this long, never hearing anything that describes you. You would expect one to not believe something like you exists, and you'd be right. No one believed me when I mentioned you. How did it go for you then?"

"He's considering it at least. Me and Peter will go past this mountain at noon tomorrow; when the sun is at its highest."

"Mountain? You mean Clawtooth Mountain right?" Arlo asked, "That's what you call that then? I mean it does kind of resemble some claws, and at the same time teeth as well... okay I get it now. Could of picked a more original name for it though. Doesn't matter, I was going to say, since you were looking out to see if anyone was taking your food the other night, I'm concerned with how your family will respond with me and Peter. The last thing I'd want is for Peter to get hurt."

"W-what about you?" Arlo said worriedly, also concerned with how tomorrow might go. Alma smiled before taking one of its arms off with it's other arm. Alma had received a shocked expression from the young Apatosaur, but it was nothing compared to when Alma placed the arm back in before it worked. "Funny thing is Arlo, I'm designed to get hurt. I don't feel any pain, and even if you were to split me apart like this, I could eventually put myself back together again."

"But, how can you do that? No one I've ever met before has anything like that."

"That's because I'm unique to everyone. Peter hasn't even seen me do something like this yet. When I told you last night that I was a robot this is one of the things associated with robots. Peter on the other hand is no robot like me. He's organic just like you, but not... you know, actually looks like you. Now, back to tomorrow, Peter also wanted to know if you lot could help us out with something if we have a normal meetup."

"Uh, I'm not sure on that right now. Perhaps tomorrow when we actually meet. I'll try to reason with my family in a long time, but I don't think they'll listen to me. Buck and Libby will probably tease me if I continue."

"Buck and Libby? I'm guessing brother and sister. Nice names I guess, in fact I know a few places with their names where I come from. How long have you been living here then?" Alma asked, hoping to continue the conversation, but then sharp sound, one of a twig snapping, echoed near. Alma could make out another Apatosaur, but who it was, was uncertain until they got close enough to see.

"Arlo, what are you doing up this- what in the world is _that thing?_ " A male-teen voice sounded from the other Apatosaur, obviously referring to Alma. "Buck, I'd like you to meet the friend I was talking about: Alma. Alma, this is Buck, my brother." Arlo replied. Alma extended its arm toward Buck "Hey Buck, nice to see you." Eventually Alma retracted the arm as Buck did not respond the way it wanted, or at all for that matter.

Buck looked oddly at Alma as he couldn't figure out just what it was. "I know I look weird, you've never seen anything like me in your life at least." Alma said, to which Buck went back into the homestead, mainly with confusion written all over him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll get used to it tomorrow. Night Alma!" Arlo followed Buck, to which Alma left the area back to the shuttle.

* * *

 **A/N:** **I hope you enjoyed the chapter - and more importantly the story so far, there's much more to come. Let me know what you think so far, and as always... see you, in the next chapter. Bye for now!**

 **Next Chapter: First Impressions**


	7. First Impressions

**Chapter 7: First Impressions**

* * *

"You ready Peter" Alma shook Peter out of sleep, an obvious level of excitement synced with its voice. _"I know it's intelligent, but did they really have to have it simulate emotions, feels so creepy."_ Peter thought, before getting out of the bed. What was so funny for him was that there were 3 other beds, 1 on each of the walls next to him and the third being right above him; and it was for a good reason, with the shuttle designed for space there wouldn't have been any direction in the micro-gravity conditions prior to all this. But it was still funny that if there was anyone else on-board they were forced to sleep _somewhere_. Grabbing a drink out of the big and obvious drinks dispenser, along with a snack for the day, he had a quick 2 minute breakfast before thinking of going outside.

As soon as the doors opened the fresh air was daunting, it was somewhat too fresh - too... natural, for his liking, and up until now he had not noticed just how green the grass actually was. It was the first time Peter actually analysed everything around him and the differences to the world he came from. But what was most notable was the large amount of snow on the capped mountain. No mountain on his world looked like that, not anymore at least. He was beginning to realise just how much humanity changed the world from what he was seeing now to what he was seeing a mere week ago.

"Nice isn't it Peter. A three peeked mountain range with a surprisingly good amount of snow. Kinda looks like claws, don't they?" Alma understood what he was looking at, and decided to talk about it as calmly as possible.

Peter breathed in, and out, taking in the fresh air once more before responding "Nah, they look more like Teeth to me. Do uh... 'they' have a name for it Alma?" He asked, wondering that if mankind named remarkable things then a similar intelligence would also name the same things.

"Yeah, for them they're called the Clawtooth Mountains. Original, right?" Alma said, sarcastically laughing before adding "Well then, c'mon Peter get your things. If we're gonna have the day with them we might as well bring some things."

"Like what exactly? For me, it should be just us and nothing else. We can show them the fancy stuff later but lets keep it slow and steady. Remember that they're not so used to... new things I guess."

"Unknown Peter, it's the unknown that gets them. Justified nonetheless; it's what drove humanity to what they are now. Won't be long before they do the same."

It had been the first time Peter was more than 200 feet from the shuttle, and the true scale of the mountains was having a weird impact. A feeling of being small to the outside, a feeling of being... too little, was at hand when they went through the mountains. A glance at the river and Peter couldn't believe how clear it was, there were some rapids here and there but overall it was a very lazy river. Stopping suddenly Peter took a quarter of a liter of water before pulling an indicator out of his pocket, dipping it into the water it lit up with an average green, a clear sign it was freshwater with little to no other chemicals.

"You say they're farmers right?" Peter asked curiously.

"Yes, they just harvested their two fields, I wouldn't imagine they use artificial fertilizer like we do so no chance of contamination of the water. In fact they're so efficient that they're just as efficient as modern day farming, if not better." They were about half way through the v-shaped valley that was cut by the river, and the homestead was coming into view. Peter had no idea just what it would look like and was surprised to see the specific design of the homestead. Its shape looked so flat but as he knew they lived in it, it was likely to be much bigger than him. As it got bigger and bigger, I mean closer and closer, the thought of turning back grew and grew.

Eventually they were only 300 feet from the homestead, and a slightly audible voice sounded. Alma and Peter stopped, in case that any of the family took their movement as something for bad. From behind the homestead a large trunk of a tree had been flung up into the air, heading straight for them. Fortunately it came down nowhere near the two, who kept walking toward the house.

"What's up with them Alma?" Peter asked, slightly worrying about how the next few minutes will handle them.

"I'm guessing some of them think we're critters trying to take their food. I mean I wouldn't blame them for that, but seriously a tree? A bit overkill if you ask m- watch out!" Alma pushed Peter aside as this time a large boulder came crashing down, directly hitting Alma. Grazed but nothing more, Peter got up slowly, getting used to what happened in the previous three seconds. The dust began to clear, when from his left a large tail whipped him off his feet and back onto the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Peter said furiously "I came here with my friend hoping to make some new friends, and this is what I get in return? A rock to my friend and a tail to the legs? Forget first impressions this is pretty crap." Getting back up again, he brushed most of the dirt from his clothes and walked forward, only to stop as he saw the family Alma described. On the most left was a feminine-like Apatosaur, the largest of the bunch, it was most notable that this was the mother of the other three. Speaking of the three, the next one was much smaller, but still taller than the other two. Peter came to the conclusion that this was the son, and brother of the other two. The third one was slightly smaller than the brother, but not the smallest. The smallest was the brown-eyed male Apatosaur on the far right, however he was still very tall, about 20 feet in height.

"I take it, that you're the family Alma talked about. One of you is Arlo correct?" Peter said aloud, slightly tired after what he had been through. It took a while, but the one on the far right stepped forward, an indication that he was Arlo. "Nice to see you Arlo, sorry for the surprise I guess. I mean you can see us a mile off but somehow we managed to surprise you enough for this to happen. Oh, look what you've done here..." Peter ran up to the boulder, pushing it slowly out of the way to see Alma in pieces.

He knew the family was looking from behind, but he continued none the less to piece Alma back together in no more than 30 seconds flat. "Right, now uh... nice to meet you I guess? I'm Peter and this is Alma, uh..." After the drama that unfolded earlier, things had died down so fast that it became indefinitely awkward. It felt like it could go on for hours and even felt like it was, but it was only 30 seconds before Alma and Arlo stepped forward and said at the same time "So tell me more about yourselves."

Laughing slightly, Peter moved forward with Alma. "We uh, came to this place by accident. We're going back to our home soon but, we never knew you guys were here and so thought that we could see how things are going, I guess. How about you guys? How have you guys been lately, see you have some nice crop fields behind your large homestead."

"If you think you're gonna take our food that easily, then get out." The mother said tensely. "Wait, you thought?" Peter soon broke down into laughter before pulling it back together "Ah, no. I have food for my self, and Alma has uh, well it has food anywhere, anytime. But enough on that, we were only here looking for a source of uh... water, yes water. Unfortunately that rough storm over there by Clawtooth Mountain threw us out of track and well, here we are. We have no intentions to harm you guys or the place itself, just wanted to pop on down and say 'hello'. I guess even that is considered rude, I guess I'll see you off then." Peter turned but was soon whisked back by the mother.

"In that case we're sorry for ruining it. To make it up for you, you're welcome here for as long as you want, you can call me Ida. I'm sure Buck and Libby are going to ask something when they get used to it. And Arlo here, well, he couldn't stop talking about you two. Sorry for not believing you yesterday Arlo." Ida responded, with Arlo smiling back at his mother.

Peter sighed happily "Tomorrow me and Alma can move our shuttle near here, it'll make things easier having to not walk a mile back and fourth."

"Shuttle?" The whole family asked in unison. "It's just a thing we use to move faster than walking. Had to fix it after the storm, but for today I think it won't hurt to stay here for the day.

* * *

 **A/N: My goodness I'm so sorry for not uploading a chapter yesterday. It's been getting really busy despite it being the Easter holidays. But to make things better I have planned for the next weekend to also have chapters.** **I hope you enjoyed this chapter - and more importantly the story so far, there's much more to come, though how many chapters specifically I'm not sure. Let me know what you think so far, and as always... see you, in the next chapter. Bye for now!**

 **Next Chapter: Questions on Origins**

 **Notable Facts: Arlo is confirmed to be 18 feet high. It's also confirmed that Henry is 46 feet high but he's not going to be much in this story so... yeah. I might pull out some things related to the Family in the next chapter but for now, that's all the facts I got for ya!**


	8. Questions On Origins

**Chapter 8: Questions on Origins**

* * *

12:01, just in the afternoon. Peter and Alma had talked to the family about the homestead and more on what they do in general, everything they said to them was very interesting to say the least. They went on to show Peter and Alma how they made new fields, how to plant seeds, and probably the most interesting one; how to water the crops. Everything they said Peter would note down as he couldn't take in how remarkable they were with something as basic as farming. They still had some crops left over from last time, and so they showed how they stored it too. It just seemed... too interesting, something wasn't right, but Peter couldn't understand what it was.

"All right then, uh... I'll get the shuttle over here and leave Peter with you guys. I'll be right back!" Alma quickly ran off, leaving Peter in it's dust wake, before turning back to the family. "So uh, you guys got any questions for us, well, me?" He asked, since he asked so many to them it was only natural for them to do the same. However he did not expect them to start walking. Following them, they soon stopped, before lying down. "The grass isn't wet Peter, you can sit down."

"But why sit down?"

"You don't really have much to show us around this place. So we might as well stay here until Alma comes back. Arlo, Buck, Libby, you got any questions for this... uh..."

"Human, but just 'man' will do fine." Peter finished, before adding "I know some of you are begging me to ask something, like where I came from, what's the place like where I came from, you know? So who's brave enough to start?" Arlo instantly grew excitement, for a fraction of a second, but long enough for Peter to notice. "How about you Arlo?"

He could tell Arlo didn't want to hear that, as he grew slightly nervous "It's okay, there's nothing to worry about."

"You might want to go easy on him Peter, he's been through a lot within the last week or two."

"Ah right. I guess to make it easier I'll just say a few things about myself that you don't understand, that might start something. In that case, my full name is Peter Brooks, I come from San Jose in California and I'm a geologist." And sure enough, they all gave him the look he was looking for - the look of confusion and curiosity. "San Jose?" Arlo finally asked, it was the thing Peter wanted to have, conversation where he was the one that knew more about something. But in this case it wasn't just a life out in a farm, no Peter had to find a way to explain everything mankind has done or do... somehow. It was going to be a very intriguing and frustrating conversation from now on.

Preparing to start explaining, Peter sat down on the dry grass, feeling slightly small compared to the others. "Allow me to explain. Imagine you just had more than the one homestead here, what if you had say a couple dozen, each with a family like yours, across this entire plain? Where I come from we call that a village, a small community with hundreds of people. Now imagine more people come, more houses are built, some make bigger houses with more than one floor. We call that a town, thousands of people living in one small area as a community. And then, imagine even more people come in, taller houses are made, some are made for entertainment purposes, some are made for work purposes. That's a city, tens of thousands to hundreds of thousands of people living in an area the size of these plains, from Clawtooth mountain to those hills over there. We give each city a unique name so we know which one we're in, and the one I live in is called 'San Jose'."

Peter took some breaths after all that, realizing that he had been talking for the last two or so minutes. "That's uh, quite the explanation you had there Peter. You also mentioned California?" Buck broke the silence, Peter talked so much just about a city, now he has to talk about countries and states? It was going to be a tough time explaining all this when he noticed the family turning their heads to Clawtooth Mountain. Confused, he soon heard a rumbling sound, and looked over to where they were looking. Amazingly enough, the shuttle had just passed over the mountains and was set to land fairly close to the homestead. Upon landing the side and cockpit doors opened up, with Alma walking out.

"So uh, what did I miss?" Alma asked, unaware of what had happened while it was away. "What in tarnation is that!?" Ida asked expressively. Everyone walked over to the shuttle, for they had never seen something as large as this move or even fly. "Oh that, that's the shuttle Alma mentioned when it went off to get it. Kinda big compared to you guys." Peter replied.

"Wait, with this, you guys can go... _anywhere?_ " Libby asked, at first it was a confusing question, but it soon became obvious as to what she was thinking. "I mean yeah, this thing can take you anywhere around the world, in a very short time nonetheless. However it still needs a proper fix, as we said earlier it crashed during a storm a couple days ago. It can go a short distance but we can't take it as any measurable speed. With enough work we can get it fixed in about two days."

"You made this?" Arlo asked, Peter glanced behind himself to look at the shuttle, before looking back at Arlo. "No, I myself didn't design this, a group of specialized people, along with Alma, came up with the design of the Shuttle. It was designed to take me and Alma to Mars to accompany the others on the planet, but things went wrong and... we're here."

Peter sighed before anyone else could reply. "Mars?" He heard Ida say curiously. "Mars is a planet, another world, smaller than this one we're on. It's very far away from here, too far for you guys to comprehend. Actually, hang on..." Peter climbed up into the cockpit of the shuttle, before climbing back down with a relatively small device. Alma looked at Peter with concern, knowing what it was, but Peter gave Alma a reassuring look. He placed the device on the ground, triggering it to display a holographic screen for his size. Using just his fingers, he resized it to a fitting size for the family to see. They all took a step back when he'd done so, but after a moment they walked around it, he knew that this was something they weren't used to seeing normally.

"It's a hologram, with it is all the information you need. Just ask it anything and it'll give all the information to you, need to know what a word means? Then ask it the definition of that word and it'll give you it. Ask for what anything looks like and it'll give you an image, it's definitely better than me at explaining things, that's for sure. It's all yours now!" Peter explained.

Arlo was the first one to ask, just as a test. "What is Mars?" The Hologram lighted up, before quickly showing a picture of Mars "Mars is the 4th planet from the Sun and the 2nd smallest planet in the Solar System after Mercury. Named after the Roman god of war, it is often referred to as the 'red planet' as its surface contains iron oxide, a mineral that gives the planet it's rust-like color. Mars is a terrestrial, rocky planet with a thin atmosphere, along with surface features resembling craters on the Moon and valleys, deserts, and ice caps of Earth."

"Uuuh, thanks I guess." Arlo said. "Sorry if it gives more than you want, it doesn't know that you guys have little knowledge of things outside of what you already know. I'll give you guys an easy one to understand." Peter stepped in, before adding "Show me an 2-D map of the world." The hologram responded by displaying what he'd asked for. "Okay, now give me a 3-D Globe of the world." The hologram quickly changed the image into a 3-D Globe, Peter grabbed the globe, before enlarging it.

"Okay, this is what the world looks like. Amazing isn't it?" Peter asked, looking at the family who were all in awe. "And I have one more thing to show you." Peter spun the globe so that the night side was facing them, and on that side were small white dots that scattered across where the land would be. "Those are the lights of the cities we made. Right then, I think I'll get back to work on the Shuttle and you guys mess with that thing, if you aren't doing anything else that is."

* * *

 **A/N: There's not much to say about this chapter, apart from how long it took me to get everything sorted out, this chapter specifically was one of the reasons of why I was so late, as the topics within the chapter were so hard to stay relevant to the plot.** **I hope you enjoyed this chapter - and more importantly the story so far, there's much more to come, though how many chapters specifically I'm not sure. Let me know what you think so far, and as always... see you, in the next chapter. Bye for now!**

 **Next Chapter: Invitation**

 **Notable Facts: None**


	9. Invitation

**Chapter 9: Invitation**

* * *

As Peter worked on the Shuttle, he would every now and then look at the family as they kept asking it questions, with it responding to everything. Alma would always keep listening in on whatever topic they were on, as anything could lead them to anything that Peter or Alma didn't want them to know about. There was one topic Peter didn't want them knowing; the topic of Dinosaurs. It was a very ironic topic for him to choose, but they both agreed that they needn't know about it until later on. Alma chose several topics that it thought wouldn't be of any safe use for them, and with good reason. As the day went on the topic kept changing, Peter was almost done with the shuttle which was surprising even to him. The only thing he had to do was something that required Alma as well.

They both worked together to put the last thing in it's place, but both had forgotten about the hologram. They went to the family to see what they were talking about, and sure enough it was about the Earth in the past. Had Alma and Peter stayed longer at the Shuttle and who knows which topic they could've gotten into. For the first time Peter realised just what was really happening, he had encountered a species at human intelligence and yet he and Alma had just tried to block off almost any knowledge of humanities bad traits. The thought of something like that was unheard of where he had came from, in fact no one would even consider something like this could happen. But it was the next question that Buck spoke to him that really started to boggle his mind.

"Hey uh Peter, we were wondering if you could take us to where you come from." He said innocently. Peter was mind-blown from the mere fact of a species that went extinct in his world long ago and yet in this world was already in the stone age. If he took them to his world, who knows what would happen, if the world would turn to absolute chaos from a domino-effect starting from this or if the world would think it was a mere hoax. Whatever would happen if he brought them there, the hopes that nothing bad would happen would be slim at most.

Before Peter could do anything, Alma quickly dragged him to the behind of the Shuttle. "Are you considering it!? You know what might happen if we take them there. It's too risky!"

"Shh, keep your voice down Alma. As far as we know they have little knowledge of the complications of our world. I'm completely aware, and I honestly agree, but what happens when we go back. This shuttle has cameras on the side that can hear, if they took that, along with the knowledge you gained, who knows what might happen. What if one day we figure out just how to get back here, it could mean more than just us coming to this world, it could even mean... The loss of the integrity of this world. And both you and me can agree that the one thing worse then a chaotic world, is _two chaotic worlds_." Peter said quietly, by the time he had finished the family were just walking around to them.

"I'm sorry to all of you, but we can't take you there. Not yet, we uh... still have more to fix with the Shuttle. But there's a chance that once it's completed we can take you there. It'll have to be a limited time though, no one even knows anything about you guys. Our world is so complicated that just the sight of you guys might cause something bad, we don't want that to happen." Peter explained. As the sun started to set, Alma went into the shuttle to turn the lights on. The mere act of doing so caught the attention of Arlo.

Peter was outside watching the glow of the sun beaming from behind the mountains, which were casting long shadows onto the plains. Sitting down on the grass he took a piece of paper and started drawing the outline of the mountains, along with the minor details. After ten minutes he was interrupted when something from behind lifted him up. He soon found himself 18 feet in the air sitting on the heard of Arlo. "Wotcha doing Peter?" He asked thoughtfully. Peter had to adjust to the new view, accidentally sliding down Arlo's neck, before they both laughed.

"I'm just drawing the mountains, they're so nice. Ya know what, would you like it if I took a photo of you guys?" Peter questioned. A few minutes later Peter was gathering everyone to the front of the homestead, some of the chickens from the coop managed to escape and started climbing on the roof. He took the photo just as one of the chickens jumped into view, not blocking the main aspect of the photo but was visible on the bottom left. However something about the photo was wrong, it didn't look right. There was something about the photo that was missing in it but whatever it was Peter couldn't tell. It wasn't the lighting, that was good as it was, everything about it was fine apart from the fact that _something was missing!_

"What's wrong Peter?" He heard from in front, "Nothing, the photo's great!" Showing them the photo, they shared the same expression, but more deeply. Deciding it was best not to ask, he went back to drawing the mountains. The sun fell even further and soon the only thing giving light was that from the Shuttle, which didn't last long either. Peter was the only one still outside, this time lying on the grass while looking up to the stars. It had become so dark that more stars could be seen than ever before. No moon was to be seen which made it better, and for an extra surprise, a stream of shooting stars went by.

Looking up, Peter did what he did naturally and tried seeing any patterns in the sky. For the first time in history he was the only one in the world who knew what constellations were, and that he could make up his own right now as the sky was not that like the one he came from. It was very hard though as the number of stars made it impossible to get anywhere. A thumping movement on the ground was felt in short, steady bursts. Someone large had walked close-by to create that movement, and sure enough it was Ida.

"There's something I need to show you Ida. The sky you see right now is not the sky I see where I come from, it is much different from this one. Allow me to show." Peter set up a circular 3-D printer, which instantly made a dome big enough for the two of them to fit under, in fact it was big enough for the shuttle to fit under. The walls of the dome where made from nano-pixels, meaning that the dome could display anything Peter wished. On command, the dome lit up with the sky Peter knew more. There wasn't as many though, as the footage used for this had some light pollution in the way.

"This is the sky I see, or at least would see if it wasn't for the light we have. Here's what it looks like being in a city." The walls changed from the middle of nowhere to the middle of a large city. Skyscrapers lit up the sky while moving vehicles raced around the roads.

"It's... It's-"

"Ugly I know." Peter said as the dome started dismantling itself. "It's the world we made, and the world had to pay for it. The world you have is so pure and peaceful, the world I have is impure and noisy. It's a hard life knowing that humanity made a world from what you have to what I have. And it's an even harder life knowing that humanity will stop at nothing to do this to other worlds. Our goal on Earth right now is to colonize Mars and explore outward, finding what ever we can. And yet my world is on the brink of collapse thanks to us. I find it lucky that we have come so far. But I find you guys even luckier than you haven't had the chance to see us until now."

"Tell me Ida, what is the most destructive animal you've seen roam the world you live in? Cause in my world, we are the most destructive species. Our world is nothing short of dying thanks to us, and we're trying to find ways to improve. However those improvements are coming slow, and it's only a matter of time before we become desperate. There's also the fear of ignorance, as we humans make mistakes, but one of those mistakes could destroy the world quite literally. Alma didn't want you to see how complicated of a species we are and how bad we really are. But I just wanted to tell you this so that when you say you want to come to our world, you are definitely sure about it."

Peter sat down once more, trying to relieve his thoughts for a while. Ida sat next to him and looked up as the sky, before Arlo came along. "So Alma told me a couple days ago that it has a meaning behind all of our names. Is that true?" He asked, Peter thought for a moment before responding to him.

"Yes, as you know Arlo your name means 'brave' and 'courageous'. Ida, where I come from there is a state called 'Idaho', kinda sounds like your name actually. These mountains here resemble the 'Grand Teton Mountains' in Wyoming, which happens to be next to Idaho. South of the main Teton mountains is a mountain known as 'Buck Mountain'. There's also a town in Montana, north of Wyoming, called Libby. That's all I really have for you. I went to the Tetons not too long ago, took a hike all the way up and all the way down, stopped at a river that's part of Henry's fork." Peter finished talking, grabbing a quick snack and eating it, not realizing that Ida and Arlo had left shortly after he finished speaking. When he found that he was alone, he went to the Shuttle to get some rest.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter is the one that reveals some of the things I had found about the names of the Arlo family, I had saved this information up until now to find the right moment. The talk about how uncontrollable humans are was thought about while watching a video about the times we came close to destruction. I think it's time for the story to take a turn, and this is where I myself am not too sure where this'll take the story.** **I hope you enjoyed this chapter - and more importantly the story so far, there's much more to come, though how many chapters specifically I'm not sure. Let me know what you think so far, and as always... see you, in the next chapter. Bye for now!**

 **Next Chapter: Preparing For a Ride**

 **Notable Facts: All the things Peter said about Buck Mountain, the Libby town in Montana, and the Henry's fork behind the Grand Teton Mountains, are real locations in real life.**

 **This leads me to believe that the Pixar team put some deep thought into renaming some of the characters (Ivy, Forrest, Cliff and Clay are all earthy-themed names that were going to be used for the characters, the last two never made it into the film). I might talk more about the meaning behind the names of all the characters after I've done this story.**


	10. Preparing For a Ride

**Chapter 10: Preparing For a Ride**

* * *

Throughout most of the next day Peter and Alma did nothing but fix the shuttle using only the blueprints stored inside. There were a few complications they had to overcome in the morning, such as how to find 340 tonnes of hydrogen and an ignition spark. However it was soon realised that these could be overcome in simple ways. The hydrogen could be collected from the running river, and lightning had enough energy for an ignition spark. Alma had a look at some of the prototypes to see if there were any other problems, and found a couple - most notably being the fact that once the shuttle starts running, the amount of lightning in the area at any given minute would be increased 10-fold.

Unfortunately there was no possible way they could solve that problem, and just hope that the lightning didn't cause too much damage to the area of launch. The shuttle was almost completed, but there was still one short problem: could the family actually fit into the cargo bay? There was only one way to find out, Peter and Alma called over the family and asked them to go inside. One by one they went in, starting with Arlo and ending with Ida. Eventually they all went in, not the most comfortable of spaces but they managed to fit nonetheless. It was a success for Peter, that the craft could fit them, but then another problem came to show.

"What do you mean 'could it lift them up'? Of course it can lift them up Peter." Alma interrupted. Peter sighed before announcing to the family that the shuttle was fit for launching. Now all they needed was a plan for what to do if they get to Earth. That was going to be the most challenging part of this new mission, as comparing both worlds it's easy to see which was more complicated. What would happen if they were spotted? Would it be safe to show them to the public? If not where could they hide? So many questions arrived from this plan that it was difficult to keep track. Alma had thought of something but surprisingly Peter found a flaw in the idea, each time they found something new the other would say something that would get them back to square one.

By what seemed like 5pm, Alma and Peter had given up. But then Peter and Alma thought of one last thing that could work, both of them were satisfied and immediately told the family what it was going to be. The idea was that when they arrived they would keep the family in the shuttle for most of the time, whenever they would go outside it would be in the middle of nowhere or in a building that no one went into. The second part of the idea was to have the family stay at a place for no longer than a day, and by the end of the day they would show them to the public before leaving. In the case that anyone thought they were real, Peter and Alma would prove that they were not real and only life-like animatronics, at that point the family could speak normally to prove their point.

The idea was more flawless than their other ideas, but they still knew it was not perfect. Anything could still go wrong, and Peter was already looking up Murphy's Law (the idea that if anything could go wrong, it will go wrong). It was decided that the day after tomorrow would be the best time to leave their world and go back to Peter's world. The next day Peter, Alma and asked the family if they had any concerns regarding this temporary trip, and most of them did not have any at all. Obviously Ida had concerns over the safety of the others, to which Peter and Alma promised that nothing bad would come to them. It was a hard time going, so for now Peter and Alma decided to take the family on a trip around the world they were in now.

They went across many places that the family had not been to before. The shuttle went higher, revealing more land and sea that was unknown to the family before. Eventually they went so high they could see the curvature of the planet, the awe-inspired family looked down as Peter and Alma flew around the planet, it was a sight like no other.

"Any chance you could get us there?" Peter asked Alma, pointing to the moon. Naturally, Alma increased the speed of the spacecraft, such that it would take about a minute to travel to the moon. When they got there, Alma turned the shuttle around so that the family could see Earth at this distance. It looked so small, and realizing that everything they knew was on it was... well, almost impossible to describe. Landing back down near the homestead. Peter and Alma asked them one simple question.

"Now, do you want to go to our world?" In which they all responded with one single word...

"Yes."

* * *

 **A/N: Gee, did not know this chapter would take this long to do. I've tried my best to get this chapter as long as it could be, since it's coming to the main point now. Next two chapters should hopefully be longer.** **I hope you enjoyed this chapter - and more importantly the story so far, there's much more to come, though how many chapters specifically I'm not sure. Let me know what you think so far, and as always... see you, in the next chapter. Bye for now!**

 **Next Chapter: Humanity's World**

 **Notable Facts: N/A**


	11. Humanity's World

**Chapter 11: Humanity's World**

* * *

Now was the time everyone hoped for, and also the time that everyone dreaded. It was the time when two worlds would connect once more, a time when one world was about to see the might of the other. No one was really prepared, even when they said otherwise, as their destination had seemingly become alien. In the early hours, before the sun rose up, everyone was inside the shuttle waiting for a storm to arrive. Fortunately for them the predicted storm arrived, and lightning struck the shuttle multiple times. The engines roared into action while they were tilting the shuttle upwards - upon being vertical the eye of the storm gazed down from above. Peter geared the fusion engines to their maximum, forcing the shuttle to lift off, with an acceleration high enough to feel uneasy.

Everyone looked outside the windows, seeing the world for one last time before the clouds blocked it. All they could see now was a tunnel of clouds, still accelerating, through the tunnel at unimaginable speeds. The force of this acceleration soon cleared off as the shuttle came to a constant speed, about 9 miles per second. The clouds soon changed, to almost like a mirror tunnel with warping sides. Around them they could see their own shuttle, and in front they could see an exit. The shuttle slowed down as they made their way through the exit, revealing an enormous plain of grass. Landing, Alma regained a signal with all the technological world; a sign that they had landed in the right place.

Stepping outside, Peter instantly became familiar of the smell and the quality of the air. However that wasn't the same for the family, being all new to it. It wasn't harmful for them, but it was certainly annoying. Using an integrated GPS Alma quickly found their location: Henry's Fork, Wyoming. Around them were a few number of trees and solitary bushes, a mere 300 feet from them was a steep creek going into a meandering river. Off in the distance was a range of mountains, with three peeks pointing above all of them, albeit not like the ones in the other world.

"Here we are. The world I came from." Peter announced to the rest. "We're in a pretty quiet part of the world right now so not many can find us here."

"Where's your home then?" Buck asked. Peter huffed before responding. "About five hundred miles that way." Pointing to the west. "Any-who, there's so many places we could go as of now. We could go... hmm... Not sure actually. Alma, you got any locations we could go?" He asked, nothing came from Alma for more than a couple of seconds.

"Any place that's at night time I suppose. As of now that's around Australia, so perhaps Sydney. Pretty busy but hopefully we can roam around at night." Alma responded. Sydney was a very risky place to start off with, for starters the security of the mega-city was at it's highest due to some terrorist attacks a few years back, and anything suspicious would be called upon immediately. It might as well be fortunate for them that Alma had some control over the grid to stop that, in certain locations of course. The Opera House was the first place to land near, as it had been closed for some time.

Quickly, they went inside - only to go back out again after nearly drawing attention from a crowd. "What was that?" Libby asked, all of them were curious as to why Peter let them almost get caught.

"Hang on a second, it seems that we're about half a month out of sync in terms of relative time. In other words we should of been here a month after I left but instead it's been a month and a half. In that time they've managed to re-open this landmark." Peter said, thinking of a way to get inside. Alma patted him twice on his left shoulder, turning around to see a large poster:

 _'LATEST ATTRACTION, SEE THE DINOSAURS COME TO LIFE! - SYDNEY OPERA HOUSE AT 1 AM'_

It was the perfect plan, just what they'd wanted. Moving stealthy (how you define stealthy is up to you) around to the back of the famous site, they went into the backstage to see the animatronics that would be on the show in about 10 or so minutes. They were the same height as Peters friends, but their look wasn't as accurate as their size. It would seem like a good idea to give the audience something to be really amazed at. Peter had a look at the script that was left out on the side and soon realised that it wasn't what he initially thought it was going to be about. Instead it was a talk about the future of advanced robotics, and it was originally going to be hosted by someone who's name was familiar to him. When the time came, the person did not come to the backstage, nor was anyone heard through the curtains. So without further notice Peter told Arlo and the others to wait until he says so.

The audience watched as the curtains withdrew slightly. Peter was the only one to emerge for now as thousands waited to see what he had in store, not realizing what was actually happening.

"Hello everyone, it's a real pleasure to see you all here. Now, we all know one thing about technology - that it's getting ever more and more advanced. Just over the past few months a team of experts had made a near General Artificial Intelligent machine known as ALMAT, or Alma for those who wan't a more comfortable name. In fact I've been given access to this design to show you all what had been made just almost half a year ago." Alma knew that it was its queue to walk out, and so it did. First it was on all fours, before standing up and changing its front legs to arms.

"I'm Alma, a revolutionary design in terms of mobility and cognitive value. I hope you all have an excellent day." It said fluently. "With a complex AI neural network it can mimic a human's voice almost perfectly, it is also connected to the cloud and had been used to predict weather by as much as a month with 80% accuracy - which hasn't been achieved by any program before." Peter said, before continuing.

"However, we wanted to push further. Now I'm sure you're here because you've seen Jurassic Park or any other dinosaur film/documentary. We were inspired by the design of the long-neck dinosaurs, specifically the Apatosaurus, to create a machine that looks like the real thing. There's one thing that's different, they can only speak in English." The crowd were given time to laugh. "No seriously, the things were so realistic that we had to have them speak English to get people to realise that they were not real. May I present to you the first of the four Apat-class machines: Arlo."

Arlo came from behind the curtains, and was met with an awe Peter had never heard of before. Peter called out the other names and they too came out, the crowd all around were so shocked to see something like this that flashes from phones spontaneously erupted from all sides. Peter knew this was going to be a new sensation quickly, and even more so when they spoke. In fact the security of the Opera House offered to get Peter and the others out of there - oblivious to Peters plan. Eventually they had made it back to the shuttle and left.

"So how was that for first impressions guys? The entire world now knows you exist." Peter called out from the cabin.

"Wait, the _entire world_? How?" Peter could hear Ida ask. "Social media. There's a thing called the internet that allows everyone on Earth to talk to each other no matter where they are in seconds, post messages about what's happened lately and more. By the time we arrive at a new location we'll have to be more careful." Peter explained. The next place to go was none other than the Great Wall of China, or at least fly over it. "This wall was made over two thousand years ago and covers six thousand miles. In other words, it's a very long and old wall. People love it because of how long it was and how people back then managed to make such a thing. Right then Alma where to go next?"

"Night time should be starting to cover parts of Europe now. But since we just blew everyone's minds, maybe skip Europe? I don't know about you guys but we can't pull something like that off again. It's going to be a long journey, but I think New York should finally get to see something good happen. How about you guys, New York sound good to you?"

"We don't even know what a New York is." Arlo said, pointing the obvious.

"I take that as a yes, Peter we're good to land in New York."

* * *

 **A/N: So why did this chapter take over two weeks to make? Honestly it's the exams, they've just come around and progress on chapters have slowed down as a result, however that does not stop me from trying. Sorry that the chapter contains a bit of science, I couldn't really help it in the end.** **I hope you enjoyed this chapter - and more importantly the story so far, there's much more to come, though how many chapters specifically I'm not sure. Let me know what you think so far, and as always... see you, in the next chapter. Bye for now!**

 **Next Chapter: Catch-Up Time**

 **Notable Facts: N/A**


	12. Catch-up Time

**Chapter 12: Catch-Up Time**

* * *

The shuttle was still in the air, nothing but the muffled sound of engines and the slight rattling of loose equipment were the sounds inside. They had now begun to fly over the Atlantic with the sun rising slowly. Things were calm for once and for a while it seemed that way, the phone beside Peter alarmed, buzzing so much that it dropped onto the floor as if the desk was made of silk.

"Alma, would you mind taking the controls?" Peter asked tiredly. Alma didn't move an inch while speaking, "Mate, I've been on the controls ever since we took off. I disabled the manual controls and watched amusingly as you thought you were piloting. Anyways sure I'll take control." Peter scowled slightly at Alma as he picked up the phone before folding it open, seeing that it was Sarah that was calling him.

Swiftly moving away from Alma, he began to speak "Hey Sarah, how's it go-"

"Peter where the hell have you been for the last six weeks!? Me and the team at NEASA were convinced you were dead, and now you show up in Sydney of all places with some robotic dinos? What have you been up to?" Peter knew she was frantic about it, they had not seen him for 6 weeks, and if he were to guess there had surely been a rescue party for his last known location. He calmed down and tried to calm her down too.

"It's complicated okay. If I were to tell you, well... lets just say you wouldn't the best at believing me."

"I'm not the best at believing you're still alive, yet here you are on the phone. Start talking now, where were you?" Alma had been listening in on the conversation even if Peter tried his best to hide the sound. He glanced over to Alma, and it nodded to him. Turning back to the phone he replied, "Okay, you want the truth, and as a friend I'll give you the truth..." the next thing he said was said as fast as he could "The shuttle we were on shut down momentarily and we were heading toward the ground but somehow ended up going through a cloud tunnel that took us to an asteroid that was heading toward the Earth but I stopped it in time before going back through the tunnel but we ended up in a world where dinosaurs can both talk and didn't die out- we managed to find a family of them who were happy to give us their hospitality and wanted to come with us back home for a while."

"What's going on Peter?" Ida asked, the family had heard Peter talking about them and were intrigued.

"Who's that?" Sarah asked, Peter sighed heavily before enabling the speaker. "Sarah, meet the family. Arlo, Buck, Libby, Ida - meet Sarah." Peter then enabled the webcam so that either side could see each other. "Look, believe it or not they're the real deal, we're going to New York right now to find a place to keep them hidden from the public, especially after what happened at Sydney. You think you have a better spot?"

"Actually I do, there's an abandoned farm just on the outskirts of San Jose, it's only a few hundred feet from the new towers."

"Hold up, what now?"

"Oh, forgot to mention. While you were away our manager got fired from the 'incident' that happened with you. Our friend Andrew has replaced the role so there's that. He planned and built like a hundred of these three-hundred feet towers at a twenty-five mile radius from the NEASA Center. We're not quite sure what they're for but we think it has to do with the recent blackouts that have been happening every evening. We've talked to him and he says it's for an energy source that's better then Fusion, which I find hard to believe. We kind of need you at the board to ask him personally, since you and him are very close friends."

"Sounds great I guess. Uh guys could we speak in private now?" Peter asked, disabling the speaker and the webcam. The family happily went out of the room into the main cargo bay area as the door shut. "Okay, wee need to keep their coverage as hidden as possible. We don't know what could happen if the public knew these were real dinosaurs."

He heard a sigh from the other end "I can already think of what might happen, this is about both an entire un-extinct species and a machine that can go through time and into parallel universes. If any or even both of those things got out there would be as much panic and disorder as the Solar Eclipse Earthquake of 2017! Look, just keep them hidden from now on, and we'll both be fine. I still find it intriguing how you stopped the asteroid that killed the dinosaurs, but I guess that's what you get huh. Okay I'll see you soon, bye!" Peter closed the phone before looking at Alma. For some unknown reason it's eyes were blinking with an exclamation mark symbol.

"What now? Fuel gone?" Peter asked, to which it's eyes changed to arrows pointing to his right. Turning right he soon realised that the door never actually closed, and the family had heard just about everything he said. They walked up to him slowly in confusion, as if they had a thousand questions to ask again.

"What did she mean by 'asteroid that killed the dinosaurs'?" Ida asked, Peter physically and mentally gulped as they waited for his response. After a minute of silence he spoke, "There's something I should have said quite some time ago. You see, the reason why you guys exist at all, is because of me." They all got startled, not too obvious but enough to be seen. He continued, "There's a difference between our worlds. Sixty-five million years ago an asteroid hit the planet and killed all the non-avian dinosaurs, the only animals like dinosaurs today are birds. However in your world this never happened, I stopped that from happening without realizing. You guys wouldn't be alive if that asteroid hit."

There was a long moment of pause, "Well it seems you guys have caught up on everything, so let's get to the main topic of the day. We've landed at San Jose, or at least the very outskirts." Alma interrupted, the shuttle shook quite violently as it landed on uneven ground, eventually calming down to a whirring shake - the engines still on. Walking out of the shuttle they looked upon the abandoned farm, it certainly was big at least. Moving casually toward the half-rusted door, it made a screeching sound that was unbearable to hear.

"Okay, that's one thing to fix soon." Peter said to himself, only for the sound of a car door closing to come from behind. "Yeah it really does. My goodness they're bigger than I expected, it's going to be very difficult keeping you guys hidden." Sarah said eerily. The inside of the homestead was nothing short of tiled floor littered with grass. "Maybe we could remove the tiles?" Libby asked, Sarah was undoubtedly surprised by the comment, though through Peter it was understandable. "They're from a stone-age-esque time. Cold flat floors isn't really their thing." He explained. Room after room the list of things to do to the place were mounting, and it wouldn't be long before Peter got called in to work once more. He had an idea of how to save time renovating the area whilst also keeping a low profile, all he needed was a little bit of teamwork from everyone.

* * *

 **A/N: My goodness I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. The exams this year took all of my time away, and it's taken until now for them to cease. I'll be making more chapters from now on and hopefully finishing this story soon.** **I hope you enjoyed this chapter - and more importantly the story so far, there's much more to come, though how many chapters specifically I'm not sure. Let me know what you think so far, and as always... see you, in the next chapter. Bye for now!**

 **Next Chapter: Undercover Mission**

 **Notable Facts: Solar Eclipse Earthquake... did I actually write that?**


	13. Undercover Mission

**Chapter 13: Undercover Mission**

* * *

"Right then, how about you guys work together. Arlo, Buck, I need you two to remove the tiles. Libby, Ida, I want you to remove the weeds littering this place. In the meantime I'll be off to work to... catch up with things." As Peter went to leave, Sarah blocked his way from the exit. "And what am I supposed to do?", "Hmm, perhaps you and Alma can do some research on the shuttle. Heck, there's so many buttons that I haven't pressed yet. See you in the afternoon." Outside of the homestead, the car in front opened its door as Peter got close.

The journey to work was abnormally normal, nothing extreme was happening anymore and everything still looked the same, excluding the giant towers in the distance. When the car stopped he was greeted by the same building as before, with some people asking him questions along the way to the front door, and the inside looked like a carbon copy. Everything was normal. But something felt off. Going up the elevator he could still see those towers off in the distance, something wasn't right about them. On the fifth floor the bright carpet showed him the way to his new boss, Andrew.

"Hello there Peter, haven't seen you in such a long time! How are you my friend?" Andrew said cheerfully, giving him a strong handshake. "Ye I'm good, now that I'm back on Earth." He said, making up a lie as he went on. "So tell me, what happened up there? I'm sure you can trust me. It seemed like you crashed somewhere, but we weren't able to find you. We thought you were a gonna, but here you are!" Both of them laughed amusingly, Peter's being slightly sarcastic."Well, funny thing is, it was worse than you'd expect. So we went up there successfully, and then all of a sudden this airlock fails and ruptures. Nearly lost all the oxygen in there, and some pieces of loose material went out. However we figures a way to get things back on track- _if anyone asks just say it was_ _duck-tape_. And we got to Mars actually, however it was then we realised we lost our communications and decided to head back to Earth, landed safely of course." He lied again, knowing that it might be 'leaked' in no less then a day.

"Wow, sounds like you had an adventure. Anyways back to business. Since you've had a rough time, you can run the Seismic Accessible Prediction Intelligent Algorithmic Network. We just had it installed a week ago and it would be nice for you to meet it, unless you have any questions to ask me before-so." Andrew briefed, it was now the perfect excuse to ask him. "Yes I have a question, just one. What are those for?" Said Peter, pointing out the window to one of the giant towers. "Funny thing you should ask, they're used for a secret project of mine, you wanna see?"

* * *

Sarah looked out of the cabin window, watching the family do their work, before turning to Alma. "So how are they?" Alma quickly stopped what it was doing previously and responded "They're actually a really nice, calm group. Just don't get on their bad side, had that rock coming a mile off.", "Rock, what rock?", "Lets just say they saw Peter as a threat to their crop supply and wanted to... 'take care of him', managed to push him out before it got him which was nice. At least we're happy together. What are you doing?" Alma asked, seeing what Sarah was up to.

"Don't worry, I'm sure these buttons are okay to press, right?" She said, hitting only one button. It was just unfortunate that it was a button that had not been pressed before. Since it was only pressed, what happened next only lasted a second. In front of the shuttle a circular thing emerged before them, however when it closed something was new. When it dissipated someone was in front of them, it was not like the others, as it had wings and a large beak, but it was a species that Sarah knew. The family heard what happened and looked at what was now looking at them.

"Sarah, when this thing is handled with I'm going to slap you for your idiocy." Alma retorted. "Hey how was I supposed to know that button was a multi-dimensional-portal-opener? Answer: there was no way to know." Sarah quickly responded as they got out of the shuttle. All of them watched as the winged dinosaur flew off, straight toward San Jose. "If you guys have any way of catching it, do it now please." Sarah asked, surprisingly it was Arlo that sprung into action, throwing a small log straight towards the flying creature. Direct hit, and it plummeted down like a dead fly.

As Alma went over to what ever it was, the family all looked at Arlo, who soon knew what they were thinking. "Um... me and Thunderclap have met before.", "Thunderclap, that's his name?" Alma pondered as it got to him, as soon as it said that, Thunderclap sprung up and was ready to attack Alma, however it was no match for Alma's maneuverability. It wasn't before long that Alma managed to get Thunderclap flying straight toward the shuttle, which Sarah was inside to press the button once more. Next thing they knew, he was no longer there, taken back to the world Arlo came from.

* * *

Peter stared in awe, looking at the largest object in the basement. The object in question would be too complex to describe simply, but it looked... alive in some sorts. Parts were moving and others not, parts were blinking and others were making all sorts of sounds of different intensities. It was the strangest contraption Peter had ever seen, but the thing that he had questioned most was the clear, glass-like sphere on the top with a light in the middle dimming and brightening. What ever the purpose of this was, it was one that nothing else in history had been given before.

"This, is my project. Like it? Designed the whole thing myself. Just don't say anything about this to anyone else okay. Peter? What are you looking at?"

"Sorry, just checking the news. Looks like one of my things escaped. Luckily Sarah and Alma should be taking care of it." He lied, though it seemed something wasn't going to go as easy as hoped.

"I completely forgot to ask, what are those things you showed in Sydney? They look so life-like yet they're not, it's incredible. Where'd you get them from?"

"Well uhh, we landed just offshore from Japan, and these were the things they gave us as a 'welcome back home present', pretty nice of them actually. Don't see what everyone's freaked out about."

"Blast, for a moment you had me that they were actual Dinosaurs." Andrew said as they walked back to the elevator. "You know, I have a thing for dinosaurs."

"You do?"

"Yes, though I think their fame is a bit overrated, I guess they're not too bad. Anyways, time for work."

* * *

Sarah sighed as she scrubbed the dirt off of the metal walls. Off in the distance they could all hear a car parking itself up. When it stopped, the door smoothly lifted up, revealing the one and only Peter. The new homestead looked much cleaner from the last time he saw it, so much seemed to have changed but it was still made of the same things. No screeching came from the now-clean-door as he entered, with all the tiles gone, and lots of dead grass to make the floor extra soft. It looked and felt less artificial and more like a home for them.

"Ah Peter, you're back eh? Sarah really screwed up pressing one of the main control buttons. However it did get me wondering and I decided to have a little scan of the inside, those 'fusion engines' are really complex." Alma said, displaying an image of the engine design, something was familiar about it though. Unfortunately he didn't get a proper look at it as Sarah pushed Alma aside. "Look, I'm really sorry for what happened back then, it was an accident okay?"

"Trust me Sarah, I know. Sometimes you have to make stupid mistakes to become the wiser, but not if you do them deliberately." Peter reassured. The sun had long since set, and as there were no street lamps the surrounding area was pitch black. All they could do was turn off the shuttle and get some rest for tomorrow. Which all but Peter did. During the middle of the night, something had awoken him, for a brief moment it had felt like there was a flash of light from somewhere, but when he looked there was nothing there to do so. But then he saw a flash somewhere else. He tried to find whoever was causing it, to tell them to stop, but he was too tired to see clearly. Searching everywhere, no one was to be found, if someone had entered and left it wouldn't of been heard thanks to the changes to the door. It was almost like someone had come in to take photos, and leave.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally getting the time I need, and next week I'll be showing something new to this site (I'm really excited). Next chapter will be uploaded on Monday.** **I hope you enjoyed this chapter - and more importantly the story so far, there's much more to come, though how many chapters specifically I'm not sure. Let me know what you think so far, and as always... see you, in the next chapter. Bye for now!**

 **Next Chapter: A Looming Situation**

 **Notable Facts: Bit more on the "Solar Eclipse Earthquake", in this universe a massive earthquake hit along the entire Cascadia Subduction Zone (from Vancouver to North California) on the 21st of August 2017, near the exact time the solar eclipse happened. The quake destroyed a lot of buildings and was one of the worst natural disasters in American history. Please note that if such a thing occurs outside of this story then it's pure coincidence, it's just a thing I made up and is next to no chance from happening in real life.**


	14. A Looming Situation

**Chapter 14: A Looming Situation**

* * *

Daylight broke through the only windows in the homestead, a warm but unnerving glow from the sun. Usually there would be clouds to block the sun, however it was unusually clear for this sort of time of year. Ice cold air was also unusual, but wasn't as rare as the storm looming in the distance. Apparently a category 4 hurricane was in set of motion to head for San Jose on the evening, and shelter would be very much so needed. However it was the fact that the air was ice cold, and not warm like a pre-hurricane climate should be that had everyone worrying. Fortunately the homestead had a built-in shelter, and if that wasn't enough they could easily fly out of the path in the shuttle. Alma went into the shuttle, powering it up for the homestead to gain electricity, as it had been removed from the grid as to not waste energy and to avoid being found. However it seemed like that had failed due to what happened in the night.

"I'm starting to think we should get working on finding out whatever this thing is." Sarah said, pointing to one of the main towers. "I agree, and we should hurry too, before anyone else finds us." Everyone had slightly jumped when they had heard what Peter said, "Some intruder broke in last night, didn't take anything but this means our cover is blown. Fortunately Sarah I have something you might want, do you know the basement of the main NEASA center? Well Andrew gave me access to what's there. You might want to see this." Peter explained, he had taken various photos of both the main object and some blueprints when he had gone, and so presented them to everyone else. Alma quickly signalled him to stop on one of the blueprints.

"It's a match, with this design here." Alma said, showing a blueprint of the engines that were on the shuttle, and indeed they were a perfect match. However the blueprint that Peter had had much more detail, including some annotations. It turned out that the 'fusion engines' were in fact a hybrid of both fusion and antimatter, which was weird, since there was no known way of obtaining antimatter to the level that this thing had done. This was something new, and something that even Alma could not process efficiently. How it worked was also weird; energy created in the fusion stage would go directly to the antimatter stage, where single atoms of matter and anti matter would be created and annihilated.

At first it seemed like this stage wasn't needed, but it turns out that there was a secret stage inside the antimatter stage. The single atoms of antimatter and matter were entangled with random atoms across the universe, and this entanglement can be modified. This would of explained why the weird stuff could only happen when the engines were running, and not just when the shuttle was on. There was only one thing to worry though, the engine size for the shuttle was a mere cubic feet, the object in the basement was over 50 times that size, and math wise it would be 125,000 times more powerful. Whatever this was going to be used for, it was going to be big.

"Man this is a lot to take in." Sarah sighed. "Sarah, why don't you go home for the night and rest. Alma can handle things here, can't you?" Peter responded.

"What about you sir, where are you going?" Buck asked. "Just call me Peter, I'm going back to NEASA to do some more research on this, I'll be back within 2 hours tops, okay?" Everyone hesitantly agreed. Taking Peter's car, he and Sarah drove to her house, before Peter went to work once more for the day. Fortunately, the third floor held a room that only Peter, and no one else, could access and enter. He sat down and looked at everything Alma provided him previously. Ding! An email from Sarah popped up, telling him of a daily blackout that was underway.

For a moment it didn't seem true, the lights and stuff were still on inside. Instinctively Peter walked casually toward the nearest window - one that displays the main town. But there was no town, just the silhouette, and then the lights behind the down faded. Hurriedly walking back to his desk, he opened up the holographic display to search for a map of electrical supply. In Sarah's email she talked of a blackout across town, but this blackout was over half the state, and growing. Zooming in, only one building wasn't off: the one he was in.

Okay, something was _really_ off.

* * *

Alma had decided to teach the family how to play card games, though quickly realizing why dinosaurs never invented card games in the first place. Perhaps playing chess with a large board would be more their type? Or maybe a humongous version of twister would be fun to see? The decision was quickly interrupted when the door slowly opened. Not a sound came from the door, but the ambient light from the shuttle had cast a silhouette.

"Ah Peter you're back. How was work?" Alma asked, who was adjusting it's cameras to see clearly into the dark. "I mean, it went well." At first it seemed like the reply Peter would say, but the voice... there was something off with the voice.

"You okay? You sound pretty weird." Alma asked again. "Yeah, just a bit of a cold. How are you? Where's those uh... you know?" Alma had fully adjusted to the dark, only for the light to be turned on and momentarily blind it. The family just stared at what happened next, before Arlo finally spoke.

"You're not Peter."

* * *

At NEASA, Peter was almost pulling his hair out trying to figure out the missing link. Just what was Andrew up to do. "Wait a second, if the engines are responsible for me being able to connect to their world, and the thing in the basement has a bigger design of the engines. My god... Andrew's going to connect the two worlds together, I have to tell them!" As quickly as he could, Peter rushed down to the elevator and ran out the building. He would have to break the speed limit to get there in time.

While the car was driving, he got a notification, again from Sarah. It was an article... made a week from now. It was about a reactor under NEASA that blew up by accident, he would turn back now, but he was too close to the homestead to do so. Stopping just in front, he ran toward the door and burst through it. Nothing but darkness ensured, and the light switch wouldn't turn on. His mobile phone was the only source of light, and so used it to look around. All of a sudden he pointed towards Alma, or what remained. It was completely wrecked. But then he turned to the family, who were all... asleep?

"Arlo? Ida, wake up... wake up."

"They won't wake up for half an hour, and by the time they do, they'll already be gone." A voice from behind said, Peter swiftly turned around to see who it was, but was met with a hard object smashing him, knocking him out instantly.

* * *

 **A/N: Can't say what's going to happen next, but we're near the conclusion of Peter's story.** **I hope you enjoyed this chapter - and more importantly the story so far, there's much more to come, though how many chapters specifically I'm not sure. Let me know what you think so far, and as always... see you, in the next chapter. Bye for now!**

 **Next Chapter: Humanity's Saving Grace**

 **Notable Facts: N/A**


	15. Humanities Saving Grace

**Chapter 15:** **Humanity's Saving Grace**

* * *

Blackness, that's all could be seen or felt. At some point in time, the blackness grayed out, revealing the reality of things. Everything was blurred, but there was at least some color. Over the course of about 30 seconds the objects in front got sharper and more defined. There was... a floor, very smooth, and tiled too, some tiles black and some white, like a checkerboard. Some metal above the floor too, there was a bar on the floor with some cylindrical ones pointing upwards. The background also came into focus, it was definitely a big room he was in.

"I see you're finally awake." A familiar voice, from behind out of all things. "You know, you've missed quite a bit, lemme show you all the things that have changed.", the pain of getting up was only just bearable, however Peter's head had hit solid metal just before he could stand fully. Placing his hands onto his head like a mask, he was only now just starting to come to terms of the situation he was in, caged in a room with him.

"Andrew? Oh thank goodness you're here, quick help me get out of here." Peter frantically spoke, trying to get at the lock. "It's no use, the key is nowhere to be found. And even if it is here, I still wouldn't be able to help you out." Andrew replied coldly.

"Well why not?" Peter questioned, "I'll say, but first allow me to show you my machine, finally finished." Andrew said gesturing toward the machine. "Like it? Haven't even started it up yet and it's whirring. It's just that, when it starts up you might not like it, and may want to shut it down, you see it's no ordinary machine. There's a lot of energy needed to start up this thing, a few fusion reactors from around the country."

Confused, Peter asked "So what's there of it for me wanting to stop it?", "I'm glad you asked. The process the machine has to go through to be fully operational, requires some well, unstable material. A lot of energy is needed to make a small amount, though with the amount we're about to get raises some questions. I mean, point two pounds is quite a large amount." There was something about what he said that was familiar, the machine was using energy from fusion to make antimatter, but 0.2 pounds of antimatter had never been achieved before. The energy alone from such an amount would be the equivalent of a 4.3 Megaton bomb, if anything were to set of that potential it could kill hundreds of thousands.

Andrew knew the thought Peter was thinking, and smiled. "Now you see why I had to keep you there, but the antimatter isn't the only reason you're in there. You see, the antimatter is only the catalyst, in setting up the real thin-"

"I know what it's going to do, you're using the energy to create something similar, yet bigger to what the shuttle does." There was a long pause, "The shuttle, funny you should say about that. You are right, in that the machine is used to create a bridge between worlds, but I guess you didn't figure out that the shuttle was my doing- an experiment, if you'd say. Yes I know that you were the unfortunate one to use the shuttle, but I needed your disappearance to gain access to everything of this place. I did however not expect you to go back in time and find dinosaurs however- yes I know about them. But the main reason behind all this... was to save humanity."

The last sentence, it stood out from all the rest, prompting Peter to question Andrew. "Okay, how on Earth is this supposed to _save_ humanity, by the looks of it it could easily kill a lot of people.", "Now now Peter, you haven't heard my reasoning. You know all of those sayings about sustainability- 'We would need two, three, ten Earths to support everyone at a sustainable level'? Well, why not take it literally? I'm serious, with this machine, we could have two Earths, set up more, maybe four Earths, and so on. We could have as many alternate Earths as possible, and there would be nothing to stop us."

"But there is, all the indigenous that are on those planets."

"Well, then we can adjust. Maybe change it to an Earth with no animals, who knows. But for now I'll set it to the universe you were on, okay? Now, any other questions while I really start it up?", "I mean, about my friends. You've seen them right? Well I think it's about time I introduced you to them, they're very friendly."

"Peter, you're so stupid. The last time you saw them, they were unconscious, remember?", "I mean, yeah, bu- wait how the hell do you know that?" "Well, I mean it may take you a bit to catch on, but lets just say that I need you to stay calm when you do." Upon thinking about it, the moment soon dawned on him as to what Andrew had done. "You did that to them?" "I had no choice, they would rescue you and then you would destroy this machine, so I had to... complicate things. Now can you hear that? It's ready, now lets have some fun and enjoy the future of human kind!"

The lever next to Andrew pulled, and with that, the roaring of the machine came to life. Andrew immediately gave Peter some ear muffs as to not make him go deaf while the machine was running. A blue light brightened from where there was glass on the machine, to the point where it could be seen outside the building. The ground had also started shaking, not an earthquake around the city, just the building was vibrating. Outside, more and more people noticed the blue light, and it got more noticeable when the lights around the building stopped. The machine had taken so much energy from the fusion reactors around the country, that there wasn't enough to power everything else.

* * *

For Sarah however, things were different, as her home was off the grid, and per say other homes and businesses had also been off the grid at the time, it was actually quite peaceful. Only one thing would let her know that something was going on; the news channel. There was nothing interesting to begin with, some usual world news stuff, however more and more channels started switching over to San Jose, until Sarah was forced to watch whatever it was on the news.

 _-Breaking news-_

 _"It appears that the NEASA building has been gaining a... a lot of attention within the last couple of minutes, as the place had been giving off some huge amount of light. Theories are up for debate as to what's happening inside but there is currently one thing we do know, whatever it is, it's consuming all the power in the US, with the entire grid down apart from this very building. Wait hang on, there seems to be a rather loud noise coming form within... for now we'll get to the weather."  
_

 _"Well as you can see here, the category five hurricane has only been getting stronger and closer to San Jose, the eye of the hurricane has started to make landfall, however the path it's taking has been slowing down. Predictions are starting to point to the eye stopping right above the NEASA center, though we are fairly certain this won't be the case. Tomorro-_

 _"We're gonna have to cut you off there. There has just been.. an explosion at the top of the building, we uh, can't really describe what it is. It appears that a, beam of light is pointing straight upwards, into the sky here. And here comes the eye wall that you just mentioned. It la(^$£ wait hang on i^ &t appea$%^ that we're lo*(^ing sign&%(*&%"&_("^"^!"_

 _"Uuh, we'll get back to you when we regain signal."_

By this time, Sarah had already left the house in search for the homestead, when she finally got there the door had been locked. Eventually she had no choice but to use the car to burst the door open, if she had hit it faster it would have slammed upon the family who were still unconscious. Fortunately that didn't happen and only just missed them. There was this... beeping, coming from their direction.

* * *

"So uh, about you friends, there's something I need to tell you."

"Okay, what of them?"

"Listen, dinosaurs are so overrated, you know this, I know this. There's much more extinct animals that are to be treasured, and I think it's about time that should happen."

"Look, you said yourself that you had a thing for-

"Did I ever say that I had a good thing for them?"

* * *

Moving right up to them, the beeping was louder, but still muffled. It was as if... it was coming from inside of them, as if there was an object that they were covering. With all her might she moved her way in toward the center, only to find a rectangular object in the middle. A series of 3 numbers and a colon reading 01:38... wait now it was 01:37... wait no now it was- it was counting down, but to what exactly. Moving around to the other side, she did the same thing and saw the back. There was some, things on the back, red and cylindrical. 

"My god, it's a bomb."

* * *

 **A/N: Can't say what's going to happen next, but we're very close, about one chapter left for Peter's story, but not for the actual story.** **I hope you enjoyed this chapter - and more importantly the story so far, there's more to come, though how many exactly I'm not sure. Let me know what you think so far, and as always I'll see you, in the next chapter. Bye for now!**

 **Next Chapter: Flawed Designs**

 **Notable Facts: N/A**


	16. Flawed Designs

**Chapter 16: Flawed Designs**

* * *

Ding! A ver unexpected sound popped from her pocket, her old phone. Opening it she recieved a message from Peter. 'Sarah I need you to come to the NEASA center, there's a lot of touble happening here and I need your help.' At first sight she was ready to hope out and into the car, but something was off. First off, why would Peter message her on this device, she only had the phone for old friends, and was going to get rid of it soon. Secondly, he didn't say anything about the family. She turned to see the bomb, it was only then did she realise the bomb had it's time reset, an extra 3 minutes added. There was only one thing she could do at this point.

"And sent, now that covers that. Sarah will come right up to the parking lot, and then I will set the bomb off. Either your friends or your... girlfriend? Just a friend? Whatever, either one of them won't see the light of tomorrow. Even if your friends live, lets say that there are probably some people out there who would love to see them, or a bit more... maybe for a price." Andrew smiled, not any smile seen before, an uncanny smile.

"You're insane, thinking that could can just get away with th-"

"To think you can do the same. Here, recovered footage from the shuttle when it first entered the new world, take a look at it when all this drama ends. Any-who, I've noticed you haven't even asked me the simplest of questions, why isn't the gravity of the two planets interacting? I counted for that. As long as the bridge remains stable it will stay that way, if it ever went unstable... we wouldn't have a nice day now would we?" "So you're risking both worlds just for the sake of humanity? There's trillions of species on both worlds, some much more different than what we've seen here."

"And I suppose talking dinosaurs is one of them? You can't fool me that easily, you clearly modified them to speak. Dinosaurs don't just magically talk out of thin air. They're just a bunch of dumb animals just like the animals on this world. Now... it looks like Sarah has just parked, if you'll excuse me." A part of logic had gone out from Peter, as he tried running toward Andrew in an effort to stop him, instead he was close to hitting the bars face on, the impact pushing him back slightly. Due to high winds the walls around were starting to break, revealing the outside. The coarse sound of a button was heard, but no explosion.

Instead a faint glow from the other direction. An explosion from the direction of where the family were. At first, the expected expressions of Andrew's victory and Peter's defeat could be seen. However, the beam coming from a tower in the same direction had faded. The explosion was at the base of the tower, not where the family were! Meanwhile, Sarah had ducked under a small desk, as the shock wave blasted through all the windows, loud enough to actually make one of the other bodies stir. A sigh of relief came from Sarah, as she was happy that they were in fact just unconscious, not dead.

Peter watched in awe, while Andrew looked in horror, as the tower fell, this however meant only one thing - the bridge between the worlds had now become unstable. The ground beneath everyone in San Jose started to shake, as the gravity of both worlds now influenced each other. Hurriedly, Andrew went over to the main controls and adjusted the two adjacent towers, so that their beams were closer, and re-stabilized the bridge. There was only one problem, more energy was needed for this, and said towers were put under more stress, they were beginning to break from inside. Andrew moved a secondary lever, presumably in case of emergency, so that more energy than required came into the system.

As Arlo and the family were adjusting with their surroundings, Sarah had gotten work on fixing Alma. As it turned out, there wasn't much needed to do before Alma could fix itself. Repeatedly Alma said "Testing" Adjusting its voice as to match with what it was previously, when it got to the right one, it said "Sarah, we need to get to Peter now!", "I already know what situation Peter is in, at least from this fake message. Had the bright idea of sending my car to NEASA while also sending Peter's car over to the tower; the bomb inside the car. Anyways, yes we need to get over there as fast as possible." Sarah said tiredly, rushed by what was happening outside. There were bangs and rumbles in almost all directions, as the two towers next to the already broken one were on the verge of exploding.

It wasn't long before said towers started collapsing, exploding in the process. Sarah and the others had got into the shuttle just as one of the towers collapsed nearby. As more energy was needed to fill the gap of 3 towers, it was very easy for a chain reaction to start. Sarah and Alma frustratingly couldn't get the shuttle to start up, while the family looked outside to see all the action taking place. The last tower blew up, marking the end of Andrew's plan.

"Agh! If I can't fulfill my final design, then this will have to do, a small bridge is better than no bridge." Andrew angrily said, mostly to himself, as he adjusted the controls as such that the central core was the emitter of this bridge, said bridge being only the size of a house. Peter looked at the core, and could recall the article he read earlier. "There's just one problem with that Andrew!" Surprised, Andrew turned slowly... "Excuse me?" "

I read an article today, not just any article though." Peter managed to find a flaw in the cage, using his bare hands, he slowly made the crack larger, until it burst in half. Climbing out, he grabbed hold of the nearest hammer. "An article made just one week ago, 'Accidental explosion at NEASA cause still in mystery'. An explosion, I didn't make anything of it. Until now." Sarah and Alma managed to start the shuttle up, in time as well. Peter turned counter-clockwise until he was staring right at the core, the hammer held in both hands. Swinging it over his back, he aimed to over-throw it straight into the core. "Peter, I forbid you to throw that hammer, the explosion alone is enough to kill anyone near by."

"You're right." Peter said, before looking outside to see the lights of the shuttle come closer. "Too bad I know someone who can also operate a space shuttle." With all his might, he threw the hammer over his head, and straight for the core. It felt like slow motion, seeing it race toward its fate, with nothing to stop it. However, just as it hit, the room Peter was in changed. It was much smaller, and was in motion. There were nearby seats in front, and a door behind. He could only just stand up fully, as the ceiling was so low. He knew exactly that they somehow got inside the shuttle, which had now turned away from the NEASA center.

A loud rumble sounded, as the explosion of the machine was heard. Looking out of the window he could see the enormous explosion that was unfolding before his eyes. When the explosion dissipated, he turned back round to see Andrew, who looked shaken by how close they had come to certain death. "Be thankful Sarah here learned how to get us out of there. Actually no, be thankful she decided to get you out of there too." Peter had raised his voice. Still shaken, Andrew got up, a bit of a wobble as he regained his balance. "You think you can turn me in? You have no evidence."

"But we can still charge you, violating the 'Use of exotic matter' act that was put in place at 2025. You also risked the biodiversity of two entire planets, not acres, not states, not countries, planets. And one last thing you also violated; The 1973 Endangered species act. You threatened to kill off an entire species." Andrew scoffed, "If that many dinosaurs can live in the area shown by the bridge earlier, then I'm sure there are fare more of their kind, definitely not an endangered species."

"Ah but you see, the act does not consider multiple planets, that would come under the Planetary protection act. Since these dinosaurs are the only ones to live here, then there are only four members of their kind 'left' on Earth. The Apatosaur has lived before on Earth, so for any other scientist it would seem like a rare number has been brought back to life, and thus would still be classified as highly endangered. So when you admitted to wanting to kill them, you admitted to kill an entire species, on Earth of course." Peter said proudly, as he did, the family over heard and walked over.

Peter turned around to see them, "Speaking of which, you and them need to have a chat."

"Aw not this bull-

"Shut it, I'll have none of that on this shuttle. One last thing before you go in there, reminder that I stopped the asteroid that would of killed them, and allowed them to continue for about 60 million years. If they haven't evolved in shape or size that much, what else do you think they have obtained. Think about that when they speak." Peter shoved Andrew into the cargo bay, before shutting the door.

"Peter, you're evil." Alma said, however this time it wasn't serious. "I know I am, at least he can re-think about things while he's there. I'll get him out in about... two minutes?"

Sarah laughed, almost excited "Still can't believe that we found them in the first place. How about we go some-where else with this thing, or better yet, some-when else with this machine."

"That would be nice." Peter said, and that was the end of it.

* * *

"There you have it. That's what happened. I hope you have what you needed." Peter said coldly. He got up, and prepared to go.

"Now hold on there Peter just one moment, I have a few... questions for you to answer, that I've been gathering from what the audience here have wondered. You can stand or sit if you want." Peter was about to get his coat, stopping just as the interviewer spoke. He slowly, awkwardly sat back down. "Yes?"

"First off, is that... _everything_ you know?"

"I mean, there was a week that I skipped of me and them doing stuff, but since that wasn't needed in this, I skipped it."

"Okay, anything else that happened. What happened after?"

"Well you should know already, we got Andrew locked up, and I took Sarah back to her house. That's it okay?" By now Peter was starting to loose his temper.

"Oh, one more question."

"What is it?"

"Why is it that no one here has seen you in over a month? And furthermore, what happened to the shuttle?" The interviewer and Peter had now stared at this point, with Peter looking as if he could explode at any moment. But he did not, instead he calmed down. "It's gone. The shuttle, is gone. I can never see them again. Not Arlo, not Ida, not Buck, not Libby... Not even Alma. I had done a terrible thing, and it was all my fault." He pulled his face such that he was looking down.

It took a while before anyone in the room spoke. "Would you like to tell us?"

With a long sigh, that felt like 10 seconds. Peter raised his head back up. Almost no emotion came from his voice, but there was some emotion of nervousness in his voice. "Okay..."

* * *

 **A/N: I am so sorry for leaving it this long, I can't say where I've been, nor what's going to happen next. The next chapter might not even be out tomorrow because it might be the final chapter, MIGHT, no promises there.** **I hope you enjoyed this chapter - and more importantly the story so far. Let me know what you think so far, and as always I'll see you, in the next chapter. Bye for now!**

 **Next Chapter: Amending Mistakes**

 **Notable Facts: Hey, at least there wasn't a 9.0 earthquake in the Pacific North-West when the eclipse happened. I seem to mention eclipses a lot in my stories wow.**


	17. Amending Mistakes (Part 1)

**Chapter 17: Amending Mistakes (Part 1)  
**

* * *

 _After some time on the shuttle, we got Sarah back to her home, and insisted that we'd do something the next day. It wasn't long before I had played one of the clips Andrew sent me. With no one looking I watched, and the contents that layed within had sealed my ideas as to what to do next._

 _"Okay slight change of plans, I think it's time we got you back to your world." I said sharply, we were having fun and the mare fact that I said that made them utterly confused, as it came out of thin air. "What do you mean Peter, surely it's safe now to stay here for a while longer." Buck spoke casually after opening the door, thinking that I was probably joking. "There's one thing Andrew was right about..." Speak of the devil Andrew clawed his way out, insisting to be dropped off. I was tired of hearing his voice and dropped him off at the nearest block. "Okay, he was right about one thing. The world might be safer, but it's not entirely safe. He's right about how there are people worse than him."_

 _"But, we can just avoid them right?" Libby chimed into the conversation. "Unfortunately, as soon as the world does have confirmation you guys are in fact real living dinosaurs, everyone's gonna ask question you wouldn't even understand. There would be scientists trying to get your DNA to know more about your species' past, Geologists that will want to go to your world and find a while world of geology, and don't get me started on the historians. If any of these people got either you or this shuttle, then who knows what that would do. Almost every question mankind has ever had can be answered with this thing, and people will start trying to replicate it. The future has been changed by this machine. Unless I can take you back to your world so that they wouldn't know."_

 _"But even if you got us back to our world, they would eventually find out that you have this thing." Alma informed. "Not if they don't know abotu you guys. For them this is just a normal shuttle, they haven't looked at all the paper work, well digital work but I digress. It would be virtually impossible for them to know about this shuttle's capabillities if they didn't know that you guys are here." "And what about the storms then? How do you explain the massive 'bridge' between the two worlds that an entire city has whitnessed? Who knows they may have filmed it, it's probably already a... trending product, is that what they call it now." Ida came in. "Look, I don't have all the answers, they'll probably be investigating everyone around the city." With that, I sighed, before flipping the lever to my right. The bridge opened, and we swiftly went through it, closing it before anyone could notice its presence._

 _Our way through to the other side was calmer than usual, and everyone else seemed to like it as well. Not much else could be said about what's between worlds, it's mostly white, but not perfect white, as I mentioned before it looked more like being in a cloud than anything. With that being said, the other end opened, and we carried on through it back to their home. I had made sure only ten minutes had passed in their world since I last took them to our world, and decended down next to their home, making sure that nothing was in the way._

 _Upon opening all doors, the fresh air blasted in, rich in life it was as always, not disturbed by any artificial presences. I jumped down onto the grass, which was much brighter than that where I came from, now that I think about it, everything there was much... purer, than it is here. "Right then, I guess it's time to say goodbye, for now of course!" I called out to the others as they left the shuttle. "You promise you'll come back in a week?" Arlo questionned innocently. A heavy sigh came out from me, before I could even reply, "Yes, I promise, now uh Alma, you don't mind staying here right? To make sure that they're kept company?", "Hang on, so you're going to go all by yourself back home?" You could easily tell Alma was alarmed by what I had said. I didn't respond, instead I just went back into the shuttle and prepared for take off. "You do know that I won't be able to communicate to you once you close the bridge." Alma said through an intercom. "Yes, I know. Cya soon, and let the others know to take a step back." I powered the engines on, and had counted down for take off.  
_

* * *

"And you got back home right? So where's the mistake in that?" The interviewer asked.

"Look, you remmeber before the start of the interview what I said right? I asked to leave so I can see my friends again, as I hadn't seen them in a _month!_ I was happy and jolly anouncing my friends to the public for the first time in a while, as I had not even said their names in that amount of time either. Heck, I only saw Sarah this morning for the first time in a while as well. My mistake was leaving them in that world in the first place, as I can now never get back to them!" Peter had basically been shouting towards the end, realising how loud he was, he sat back down before saying calmly. "Sorry, I'll explain the rest now..."

* * *

 _The force of the rocket moving was strangely unbearable, it definitely felt like it was accellerating faster than it normally should. But it was expected sometimes, nothing to worry about. Flipping the lever once more, the bridge opened up once more, and I was just about to enter it when I got one last intercom message from Alma. "Peter, look out!" It shouted as the intercom started crackling, the bridge created too much noise for any more of Almas message to pass through. Quickly, swiftly I entered the bridge, and had started closing the end when it exploded with might. To this day I don't know what it was that cused such a thing to happen, but I know I'll find out. Anyways. Panicked, I went into full speed to escape the oncoming explosion, however being in a tunnel was a disadvantage for me, as it allowed all the energy of that explosion to go in oen direction._

 _My direction. I had not done anything to the controls, but the bridge ended, and I came out the other end to... the same world I went away from. It looked exactly the same as the one my friends are from, with some notable diffrences. The biggest was that the 'farm' was much bigger, with all different kinds of fruit, and looking around I spotted a group of... I couldn't tell the exact species, but there was a group that was looking up in my direction. The side of my ship tore apart as the exposion had managed to damage it, and with that piles of junk were being flung out the new exit. Even the seat I was in was ready to give way. The shuttle was aiming for the ground, however I had managed to pick it back up went up in a vertical direction. Another bridge opened without my permission, and I went through._

 _Unfortunately, the shuttle had lost nearly all of its power from that stunt, if you'd call it that. As fast I could I made one last exit out and back to this world. "Warning, power at 1% Engine faliure, terrain terrain" And a bunch more commands were screaming at me at the same time, the shuttle was doomed. Just so happens that shuttles like this one are built with eject modules, which I had gone into. Upon ejecting, I watched as the shuttle arced down towards the ground, upon which it exploded with an almighy force. The module I was in began to swing from the shockwave, but subsided by another shockwave. Turning around I saw the exit I came out of, which had now become a bright ball of... I don't know..._

* * *

"...Ever since then, I had become fond of rebuilding the shuttle, with some major upgrades of course. However I can never get back to them." Peter finished.

"And why not?"

"Well, Dave is it? The shuttle can go to different worlds, like the old one could, it just can't get to their world, or at least, it's a very slim chance I can. You see the old shuttle has a thing called a 'logger' which would log the secific quantum configuration needed to get to a specific universe, without it you can only go to a random universe, and if you make a new one then it can only log the universes you go to after you make it. I need that specific logger to go back to their world, and I fear that it was lost in that other universe I accidently crossed through. Since I can't get their either, all I can do is wait for anyone who has it to communicate to me. You see, the logger also comes with a universal communication device whenever something like this happens. I can't wait forever though."

The awkwardness got intense, to the breaking point, before Dave broke it. "Okay then, well everyone, looks like all your questions have been answered by Peter, we're gonna have a ten minute break and come back on to discuss any further questions you have for us!" Switching off the cameras, Peter sighed. "I feel much better letting all that out, though people might try to find a way to get to multiple universes, in the same fashion and intentions Andrew had. Some laws need to be passed quick to cover that."

"Agreed, but that'll take too much time. For now all we can do is hope there are enough people who'll stand up against anyone who has bad intentions. How you feeling?" Dave asked, patting Peter on the back. "I feel like I could use a coffee, you know where the beverage area is on this building?"

"It's on the second floor, third room to you right."

"Thank you very much, wow it's getitng dark outside. Eight thirty in the evening it been that long? I'll probably go after the remainign questions have been answered. I'll be right back." Peter said, before standing back up and closing the door behind him as he left. Dave sighed, looking around the room, feeling quite, deflated after hearing all that Peter said throughout the majority of the day. A buzzing sound came from in front, right where Peter was sitting moments ago, confused over why Peter had forgotten something on his way out, he stood up and walked around the table ready to take it and give it back to him. Looking at it, it wasn't like what he was expecting it to be; a phone. Instead it looked more... confusing. Picking it up, it felt like cold metal rather than warm plastic. He could barely hold it with one hand, had to hold it with two.

The buzzing stopped, and a voice came out the other end, though garbled probably due to signal, he got round to reply as fast as possible. "Hello? Who is this?" The voice on the other end quickly went from questionable to that of being in desperate need, though the words were still garbled he could make some things out, like the name. Peter had just come back in, "Ah Peter, you forgot this thing on your way out. Someone's calling from it." Peter stole the thing from Daves hands quicker than one could see it happen. "It's garbled, you might need to-"

"Yeah just a sec, getting this fine tuned. Ah there we go. Hello there, how did you get this channel?" Peter said, closing the door behind him. For about two minutes Dave could only hear muffled words, before Peter came back in pure excitement, rushing around to get his coat and ready to leave the door "Peter what are you doing? We still have to do the remaining questions!"

"Ah screw the bloody questions! I've got someone who has the logger! Get all media stations to Jackson, Wyoming pronto, I don't think you'll wanna miss this!"

* * *

 **A/N: Second to last chapter, and another story with two parts (wow so original Alex). Anyways, yyyyeaaaah about that hiatus that I just took. I think personal stuff is just out of my league. I can't do any 'schedules' from now on, so sorry about that. I just wanna please the people who enjoy reading these things. I'll try my best to get the last chapter done within the next week, but I can't promise anything like that anymore, I just can't.**

 **Next Chapter: Amending Mistakes (Part 2)**

 **Notable Facts: Uuuh... I got nothing.**


	18. Amending Mistakes (Part 2)

**Chapter 18: Amending Mistakes (Part 2) [Final Chapter]  
**

* * *

 _3 miles from Jackson, Wyoming. Near the Grand Teton Mountain range..._ **  
**

Media stations from around the world had set up cameras for the event, though no one really knew what was to come forward next. News reporters were speakign away, telling the world of what was unfolding before them, they had set up around a large rocket; larger than a space shuttle, and could hold about 100 people on-board, the so called "Interplanetary Transport Unit" was a new type of rocket that would take one to Mars with far superior efficiency. However in this case, it had seemed like Peter bought one of them to use as an upgraded shuttle, making it the first "Interuniversal Transport Unit".

"Okay what the hell is this all about Peter?" Dave spoke infuriatingly, "You have your media, now what!?"

"Relax Dave, this is just to prove to everyone that everything I've said is true. And I mean everything." Peter reassured, though Dave was more worried now.

"But how can you prove something without showing us what the other side is like?"

"Oh that's alreayd been covered, I've already got three-hundred-and-sixty-degree cameras on the sides. They should be enough. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get going. Can't age too much or my friends will notice." Peter said, sounding anxious at the last sentence. As he walked nearer and nearer to the I.T.U, he soon became aware of the missing earthquake monitor, "12x" he muttered to himself, perhaps Andrew knew something of it at the time and he didn't tell. He brushed the thought off for the meanwhile, and walked faster to the rocket. Unlike the shuttle, the I.T.U had a much more home-like inside, each room that could suppor a person was well equiped with luxury and comfortability. It was more open, allowing his friends to no longer feel too cramped.

The cockpit was almost completely gone, or at least, there were far fewer buttons and controls to mess around with. A book only 5 pages was needed as a guide for using the rocket. However a 6th page had to be added for this rocket, as it had the bridge control designs (albeit modified to be almost entirely automated) from the shuttle. All he had to do was sit down, launch, and open a bridge between this world and his- well, he had to get the universse co-ords for his friends first. _"Okay so go to that other universe THEN go to his friends, that should only take what? Ten minutes? Easy as pie!"_ Peter thought to himself. looking down at the controls, he placed his hand on the engine control lever, small and rigid-feeling, as the countdown went from 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... At this point, he started to push the lever forward. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Peter pushed the lever at full strength, moving it as far as it could go.

Surprisingly, it felt smooth, the shaking had become so minimal that it was only just noticable. Compared to that however, the accellaration of the I.T.U was so powerful it felt like having another person pushing you back all the time. Letting go of the engine control, he then switched the bridge contol on, allowing the bridge to open. With the co-ords already in place, he didn't need to do anything else, leaving him with time to look at the final recording Andrew gave him. Playing it, a holographic screen came up, as usual, and displayed some kind of graph; the top of the display showed, in big capitals "MARS EARTHQUAKE MONITOR #12X". No audio came from the recorder, and this was the only thing that came from the recorder, on the graph, there were parts where the recordings jumped up or down a slight bit.

Swithcing off the output audio from the I.T.U so that no one could hear what he was going to say, he soon had a sigh of relief "I should've known, Andrew was using it to monitor the different universes that his prototype went to. If he got rid of the 12x, then that must mean that there was something he didn't want anyone t- oh my god!" Peter said, as he looked at the right-side of the graph, the readings on said graph were beyond the usual limits, where the results went to the top of the graph before starting at the bottom again. "Hmm, Computer! Transform this part of the graph to the top, and mark down the extra numbers for the graph." Peter said aloud, watching as the graphed was expanded.

The end result was nothing like Peter had seen, with the red line going up to "M13" and the blue line moving up to "1500C", they indicated the magnitudes of a quake and the temperature of the environment respectively. Either the monitor had gone into a volcano, or something worse happened. Peter took the co-ordinates at the bottom of the screen and copied it for future use. Deciding to disable the side cameras for concentration, he was ready to get the co-ords to his friends.

* * *

 _Homestead, about 800 meters (2625 feet) from Clawtooth Mountain..._

"Hey Alma, whatch'a doin' there?" Libby hoped to Alma, who had been staring at the top of the mountains for over an hour. "Just looking, you know it's been exactly three months since me and Peter first came here, right... up... there... was where we first entered. And now look, a month since Peter left and all that's left is a stupid ball of light that won't stop shining. Is this what true annoyance feels like? I mean I should probably know the feeling by now, but still."

"Geez, I'd thought you'd say something more like 'I really miss Peter' or something, ya know, like all the other days when you'd just say that?" Libby said with mild sarcasm.

"Sorry for that, I just... don't know what to do now, I feel like I've done everything and now... I don't feel like I have a purpose..." Sounding quieter near the end, Libby stepped in to reassure. "Oh that's not true, you keep us somewhat entertained, you've taught us a lot more about the other world, and heck, you've helped us out with the farming so much you could place your own mark!"

"What do you mean by mark? You mean those footprints you guys placed on the silo? I don't know about that, with my strength I could accidentally bring the entire thing down." Alma spoke worringly.

"Ah you worry too much, I mean Henry did it and he was the biggest of us all!"

"Uuh, who's Henry?" Alma questioned.

"Wait, we've never told you?" Libby asked, confused and almost worried as to how long they've not brought the topic up.

"No, who is he?" Alma started to raise its voice, barely noticable, but still noticable.

"Well he's mine, Buck's and Arlo's papa, I have no idea why we haven't mentioned him to you guys for all the time we've been with yo-"

"You know how Peter will feel about that when he comes back? Last time I saw him he felt troubled for something, and he finds out you've forgotten to bring a very imporant subject up he's gonna feel betra- wait a second, what happened to this Henry of yours? Did he go somewhere?"

"No... He's uhhh, he's... h-he's..." Alma could see that Libby was starting to tear up, and quickly came to a conclusion of what had happened in the past. "Oh... there there now Libby, you don't have to say. We all loose someone every now and then, but we shouldn't be acting like this now. Now come on, you wanna have another stone-skimming contest. I'll let 'ya win this time lass." Alma said, sounding much bolder, and compasionate, toward the end.

Their fun had stopped before it began however, as a large storm had seemingly come out of nowhere. Everyone else along with them hurried over to the homestead, sheltered from the now heavy rain. "You think this is it?" Arlo whispered to Buck, "You kidding right? We've had so much rain since he left, chances are this isn't it."

"Hmm, I'll give ya ten of my corn that this is the one." Arlo started to bet, every now-and-then they would each bet on if Peter would come back, though every time was always the same. "Make it twenty, same on my end.", "Deal." The bet was drawn, the rain grew even heavier at this point, almost monsoon-like. A large crackling sound signalled lightning had also come with the rain, but another sound slowly grew louder. Like the usual thunder, only deeper and more mechanical-sounding, it grew louder to the point where it was obviously not a natural sound. All of them went out of the house, no longer bothered by the rain, to see what was happening. All of them were shocked to see a large rocket touch down on the ground with piles of smoke surorunding the lower half.

They didn't move for the rest of the time that the engines had shut down, though Alma did move when a click-sound came from it. "Hang on a second, Peter you son-of-a-"

"I wouldn't say that if I was you." The smoke had travelled far enough to almost cover the homestead, at least it wasn't toxic smoke, just water vapor, however it was enough to block out their view. The voice sounded familiar, but... strangely aged... The figure walked closer until it's outline was much more defined, only a few feet from them. As the water vapor condenced, the range of vision grew until the figure was revealed.

"Peter?" Arlo asked in disbelief. "The very same who left you guys some time ago."

"But you look... different, that can't be possible, it's only been a month since we saw you." Ida spoke, Peter had seemingly become more aged himself, though not enough to be considered elderly. Peter chuckled slowly as he got closer, "Aw, nah it's has been a month... for you guys at least, you see, with a time machine, the amount of time passed between various subjects changes, for you it's been a month, but for me however, that has changed to... about 5 years. I guess that makes me 39 years old huh?"

"5 YEARS?!" They all said, including Alma, flabbaghasted. "Yeah, so sorry it had to be like this. But I managed to get some things out of it. Mainly the rest of the data for the 12x Monitor."

"Peter, may I have a word with you?" Alma said angrily. "Alma, I know, I shouldn't of done that to ya but I didn't want you telling them." "Um, we're right here? What are you two on about?"

"Alma can tell you about it, however, I need a word with you... Arlo." Peter muttered, he didn't sound annoyed or angry like Alma, in fact he felt quite the opposite, compasionate and worried. "U-uh, okay sure thing. Where would you like us to talk?" Arlo questioned. Peter pointed to the I.T.U and said "There."

* * *

Seeing the inside of the I.T.U was a real shock for Arlo, "So uh, looks liek you spent some time on this huh?"

"Nah, I beought this thing, all I had to do was modify it a tad bit. C'mon, I'd like to show 'ya the cockpit." Peter replied, everywhere they went Arlo kept looking around, seeing all the new things. "What are all these rooms for?"

"This rocket is normally used to get people from Earth to Mars, so the rooms were there for them to live in for the trip. However they won't be needed much, might modify them to suit your needs. But-" Peter had suddenly stopped, surprising Arlo. "I brought you here for several reasons, most importantly to say sorry for leaving you guys waiting for a month. There was some problem with the shuttle on my way back and it ended up getting destroyed. Add in the month of finding the co-ords to you guys and it has been a pretty hard time."

"A month? A month doesn't explain five years Peter. Explain that!" Arlo raised both his voice and tone, Peter ignored the change and answered, "Had to retrieve the recordings of the missing earthquake monitor 12x. Unfortunately I didn't get the final recordings but I'm fairly certain that the readings are accurate. Anyways, I know that wouldn't take so long, but there was this family with a few uh... problems... that I had to fix, I didn't know how much time had passed and was quite unsettled when I was aware. It doesn't matter any more."

Though Peter had explained everything, he could tell Arlo had more questions needed to answer, "So uh, what was this family like?"

"Oh you know, just your average family; mother, father, two sons and two daughters, just a nice happy family huh? It was surprising to see what it took to get them apart, I can litterally say that mountains had to move for them to be pulled apart- Don't ask why, I'll explain it with the others when we get back." Peter had already started the engines up when Arlo was pondering that last sentence. "Uuh, what are you doing?"

Peter cackled, almost coughing, in responce. "Just a gift I wanted to give you, like an apology gift..."

"For what? Leaving us for a month? You really don't need to." Arlo reassured, anxious when they got through, the bridge was a little different, it felt bigger and open, but there was also flashes of lightning around the sides, as if they were going through an unstable region. Arlo of course had started to worry more "Peter, where exactly are you taking us?", "Oh just Clawtooth Mountain, the real question is _when_ in time am I taking you... In that case, it's only a few months."

"From now? Or... wait a second, you're not taking us to-" Arlo had been interruped when the other side of the bridge opened up. They had travelled to the same place, but at an unfamiliar time. Peter flicked a switch, but nothing had happened afterwards. "What was that for?", "So that they don't see us, don't want your family seeing something like this." At first, that statement would be confusing to anyone, especially Arlo; his fmaily's already seen the I.T.U, why would this be any different. "I-I don't understand, what are you doing?"

Peter got up from the seat he had been residing in, "On the topic of explaining things, I've explained why I've had to spend five years, I think it's time you explain to me something." He was clearly serious on the topic, he had changed his tone so much in the short amount of time it was off putting. "I'm not sure what you're on about Peter, we've explained everything about us to you, what left is there to explain?" Peter had hammered his fist on the control panel, just barely missing the controls. "How about your father Henry? I'm sure he's not important enough for you lot to explain, given the fact that for the past three months of us being with you, you guys have not once mentioned him to me or Alma!" Peter said explosively, there was no way to deny that he was livid.

At this point, Arlo had started to resort back to the way he was before, starting to cower and move back whenever Peter got close to him. It took a while for Peter to realise, but he immediately stopped when he did. "A-Arlo... I'm... I'm so sorry for acting like that. It's just that, I don't knwo whether you guys had just forgotten or something, but it took a recording that Andrew gave to me to figure it all out. If you guys had just told me about him then... I wouldn't of acted up like that. You don't need to explain everything, I already know what happened to him. I just uh, hope you can forgive me for lashing out like that."

"What are you talking about Peter, of course I forgive you, it was our fault for not telling you, to be honest I don't even know why we didn't have the thought of telling you. But you still haven't answered my question as to why you have bought me here.", Arlo's companion sighed, before explaining, "Well, I just thought that, if you wanted... you could uh... well you can have a look for yourself." Peter motioned to the large windowed front. Arlo stepped forward to the window to see where they were. They had travelled to the steep, V-shaped valley between the main Clawtooth mountains. Arlo looked down to find what looked to be two Apatosaurs, both looking at each other, with a wave about 10 meters (33 feet) from them.

Looking back at Peter, it became clear what he was looking at. "You took us back to the point where my papa died? Why?", Peter didn't look at Arlo throughout the time Arlo spoke, however he slowly moved his hand toward one of the controls. Pressing it, the floor they were on opened up to the outside, the water was only a few meters below, and strangely still. Not as in calm, there were still quite large waves from the storm, but the water itself was not moving. Confused, Arlo turned to the two Apatosaurs. It seemed wird for Arlo to see his younger self. "Why aren't they moving Peter? Why isn't... anything, moving at all?"

A moment of laughter came from behind "With the I.T.U, it's possible to stop time completely while having seperate locations have some level of time. It takes far more energy to do it, but in this case it's worth it. Now, you wanted to know why I have taken you to this moment, well..." Rasing his left arm, he revealed a weird device on his wrist, which had been on there for an unknown amount of time. He didn't press any buttons, nor did he say anything to activate anything. He just pointed it at Henry and, out of nowhere, Henry had started to move again. It seems as though Peter had allowed the space Henry was in to have freedom of time.

His fist move was that of pure confusion, looking at the Arlo that was in front of him at different angles. "Arlo..." He whispered, before looking at the wave that was near to him. Taken aback by the sudden lack of time, Peter looked at his friend. "I wanted you to have one last moment with him." Peter muttered quietly, however with no other sound in the nearby area, it was heard by all three. Henry looked back at them, and then looked at the I.T.U, and had taken two steps back. "What the, but- how?" He looked back to the Arlo nearby, and realised that there were now two Arlos, one still and one moving.

"It's more complicated than it looks." Peter stated. Henry rotated his head to him and became dumbfounded. "And you're just a 'lil critter, how can 'ya speak!?" Peter looked at Arlo and said, "Should I tell him or should you tell him?"

"I think we should both tell him Peter."

"Tell me what?"

"He's not a critter", "I'm not a critter" Arlo and Peter said at the same time, respectively. "Again, it's very complicated, and we don't have much time here, but I wanted Arlo to talk to you for the last time."

"Last time? What do you mean?" Henry asked, muddled.

"Papa, that Arlo there won't see you again for another three months, and that's when I see you now." Arlo explained, Henry looked to the other Arlo, who was still there motionless, reaching out. "But, that would mean you're from... let me guess, it's complicated right?" He sighed, before continuing, "I guess that means this wave kills me right? In that case, I guess it's the righ ttime for me to apologise for what I did near the end, I was afraid that if you continued to be afraid of anythign that moves, then you wouldn't survive should you get lost to the outside world."

"Don't worry papa! That happened just a couple of days after this day. Before you say anything, it was very scary for me at first but, lets just say a peculiar friend helped me along the way."

"Lemme guess, Peter here?"

"Actualy... it was the critter you wanted me to kill- again I know, complicated but, I took care of him without needing to kill him, we learned a lot about each other on the way back and, we met a couple o' friends and foes. All in all, it was the greatest adventure of my life. You don't need to worry anymore." Arlo reassured.

"Wow... I, I can't belive it, you did all that after I was gone? Hah, I guess you accepted my apology-" A rumbling sound eminated from everywhere, out of no where Peter shouded "Henry quick, look back at Arlo for a second!" Although confused, Henry did so, and looked at the- the wave had gotten closer, noticably closer. "Okay, Arlo, any apologies you wanna make?" Peter requested, Arlo thought for a few seconds, and eventually found something. "Ah yes actually... Papa, I'm sorry for acting so, childish? I guess, I guess I caught up so much in the moments of being scared that I never thought twice, I hope you can forgive me for that..."

They both sighed, before Henry responded, "I do. It was never your fault, you didn't know better- back then? But now you're older and wiser, and I can just by looking at you, see that you have become so much more." Another rumble sounded from everywhere, and once again Peter shouted for Henry to look back, he did so again until it stopped, and saw the wave had gotten closer.

"So Henry has apologised, Arlo has apologised, everything is sorted... Almost. It's time for my apology."

Confused, Arlo and Henry both turned to each other in confusion. "You weren't here when this happened." Arlo questioned. Peter pointed straight up and said "You sure?" They all looked up, seeing the shuttle way up near the clouds. "When me and Alma first came to this world, we hit the side of the mountain, and the debris from it fell and smashed into the river. If we had just missed them, then this wouldn't be the current situation. I was just so stubborn about landing that I didn't know the consequenses at the time... I'm sorry for my actions."

Before they could respond, the rumbling started to develop, albeit much slower. In responce, Henry looked back at Arlo, while Peter told Arlo go get back on the I.T.U. Looking back at the two for a moment, Henry asked while Arlo was going back into the I.T.U "One more thing Arlo, did you ever get your mark?" Arlo stopped for a second, and grinned, "Yes." Was all he could say before the floor-doors closed up. Henry once more looked at the Arlo infront of him and said, "You deserved it, son."

* * *

In the cockpit, Peter pressed the button needed to start time again, the sounds from outside were muffled, but it was enough to allow Peter to do what he wanted. By pressing abother button, a massive claw-like hand fell from the ceiling, how Arlo didn't see it at the time was baffling to Peter. Before it could hit the floor, Peter allowed just that partion of the floor to open up, allowing it to go into the river. Pressing the button previously, time had stopped once more, just 8 seconds after. Confused, Arlo looked at Peter in a puzzling matter, "What are you doing now?"

Peter didn't sigh or laugh or anything responce, and his tone became flat when he spoke, "It's not what I'm gonna do, this is your desision, look down." Arlo stepped near the hole that the claw went through previously, and had found that the claw was already underwater and opened up wide, however he couldn't see anything below it due to how massive it was. "If you had the power to save your father, would you use it to do so?" Peter queried. Arlo expressed a face of shock for a moment, realising what Peter intended for him to do.

"All this time..."

"Yeah, now come here. Press that blue button there if you want your father back. But if by chance you don't... you can hit that red one right there." Peter clarified. Arlo glanced at the two buttons, both were right next to each other, so pressing them with his feet or nose, or even his tounge wasn't an option. "You know you have a tail right?" Peter reminded, in responce Arlo truened around and then rotated his head as much as he could to see where his tail was at. "Are you sure you want me to do this?"

"I'm sure, he is _your_ father." Peter said as Arlo pressed a button, Peter not looking in time to see which one. "Uh, which one did you press?", "You'll see..." The floor opened up, and the claw came back up closed, closed with the Apatosaur inside. As it opened up, Henry fell onto the floor, which had closed just a fraction of a second before. With time for him starting back up again, he looked around before realising where he was in. "But, I thought-"

"It seems Peter surprised me by giving the option to save you."

"Before any of you two worry though, the Arlo outside still thinks you're gone. I made sure that we were out of his sight before going any further with my plan. Now, what would you two like to do?" The answer seems obvious, rhetorical almost, but they kept it quiet from Peter until he looked annoyed, "Home." They both said, he beamed, before turning the engine controls on and putting them to full power.

"You know, your family's gonna have quite the shock to see you alive."

In responce, Henry laughed, or chuckled, whichever of the two, and said "Maybe so, but I still need to catch up on those three moths you guys were talking about."

Arlo and Peter looked at each other, with Arlo asking "Should you tell him or should I tell him?"

"I think it's obvious you should tell him, I need to make sure of something at the back here." Peter expressed, before moving out of the cockpit while Arlo started explaining everything. By now they had already entered the bridge, and it was only a matter of time before Henry would see his family again. "So, what did you guys think of that?" Peter asked, looking at a screen, revealing that all this time he had the cameras and audio on. No responce came back, and he felt somewhat satisfied by that. Turning off the cameras, audio, and the screen in front for good, he layed back on the nearest flat wall, pondering whether he should tell his friends of the places he had been to throughout those 5 years.

 _"In time Peter, in time. They need not to worry or to know about it."_ Peter thought, relaxing while the I.T.U carried on moving, to the future.

* * *

 **A/N: So, here it is. My final chapter to this story. All in all, I can say that this is not my best story, with many loose ends and a mundane plot. However there are, certain plot points, especially in this chapter, that'll be explained in time. I too would like to apologise, for leaving it this long on making this chapter. I had hit so many road blocks and procrastinated so much that I didn't know if I would ever come back to it at all. That all ended when a friend of mine showed me one of their chapters, it gave me enough motivation to come this far, and I feel that, in time, I can motivate myself to finish off the next story, I'll probably do that next week (promise this time!).**

 **Anyways, as I said this is the last chapter, though you may find that the story of Peter is not quite so over just yet. Yeah this main story is over, but I feel like other stories can explain certain parts of this story, more so this chapter. The responce to this story wasn't so much compared to the previosu one I did. just over 1,000 views compaed to the 4,000 that my last one got, however I don't really define the responce to a story by its views.**

 **Thank you to those who have made it this far, and this time, I'll make sure that the next story will be more exciting, and... in a way, more open to the concept of dinosaurs with human-like technology (and no, not sci-fi again, it seems that that is a bit too much around here).**

 **Notable Facts: I'm back in the writing bussniness!**

 **Next chapter: What do you mean? This is that last one for this story!  
**


	19. Mirrored Worlds

_**11:30 am, Friday the 6th of August, 2038**_

San Jose had never been more quiet since the events of 2029. After the blueprints of the machine were made public, numerous companies and services sprung up, offering people not only the chance to see things they never could before, but also allowed research on a whole new level. Tourism was one of the first job sectors to grow exponentially, taking people back in time to see the dinosaurs, and into the future to see all the new technologies humanity would soon make. Furthermore, tourism could also go to any place of any universe. If you imagined it, there was a universe for it. Spend the night on a planet so exotic it was beyond imagination, or even witness the big bang itself.

With tourism, science could reach it's full potential. One could simply go to another universe, grab some high tech equipment, and go back and see what it does. Go back in time and study the geology of the planet. Find out where life on Earth came from and where it will go. The list could, and possibly would go on for almost forever. Controversy of this technology quickly faded once known about the potential of parallel universes; that no matter what you did there would be no consequences to anyone else. New world records were made, name one and someone has probably beaten it, and then beaten it again and again and again.

While most people decided to leave the Earth all together, some had stayed behind. For them, Earth was now pristine, for a world population of 100 million was small enough to keep things sustainable, and leaving their home behind would be too much. The rest of the population would occasionally visit back, but not permanently, this allowed for the Earth to recover completely from the ways of the past. San Jose was one of the remaining cities on the Earth. Most villages, towns, and minor cities were abandoned, allowing for nature to take over what mankind had blocked off for so long. Once they were modern, but now the buildings of the growing city were more stylised, more pleasing to the eye, and more natural than before.

* * *

Peter had since retired from the NEASA program after it became obsolete, and quickly went into a new job. Him and Sarah worked at the local San Jose school, both teaching the next generation of the principles of Geology, sometimes organising field trips, and once every year paying a small visit to their apatosaur friends like Arlo and his family.

There was however, one small thing, that wasn't entirely utopian. Peter and Sarah's 8-year old son Robert wasn't used to how quickly the world was changing, and also felt embarrassed around his parents. On this day in particular, Robert's bullies were throwing his backpack to each other, making sure as hell that Robert wouldn't be able to catch it.

A piercing whistle sounded, the backpack dropped to the floor as everyone had covered their ears. "You kids shouldn't be messing around like that you know, next time I find you lot messing around we'll be in with your parents immediately." Sarah sternly spoke, and at first they immediately left the scene. In self-instinct Robert embraced his mother for saving him once again. Looking around his mother, he could hear and see his bullies mocking him and everything. Immediately he pushed Sarah away and started walking out.

"Robert where are you going?" Sarah asked in dismay, before Peter emerged out from the school. "Okay you lot back inside." He ordered. "It's just- it's just embarrassing when you two protect me as if I've just been born, what am I some sort of toddler? I just think I need to leave, you know, be free!" While Robert was already thinking about it, Peter had noticed a storm brewing right above them. Problem is, Robert had a bracelet on his right wrist that was highly conductive.

Sarah tried to maintain the peace "Robert please, if we're ever being over protective you can just sa-" "Alright then I'll say it now." Robert interruped, the clouds above blackening. "You two are being over protective, and I wanna leave!" Robert shouted, wailing his arms high in the air. Lightning had already begun to flash up in the clouds. From nowehere a blinding flash of light, followed by a deafining shockwave, blasted form infront Peter and Sarah. Both fell down to the floor, and everyone inside came out to get them back inside.

"Wait, where's Robert?" Sarah asked as the door was locked by Peter, the storm getting more intense. "He was nowhere to be seen, the lightning, I think it hit him directly!" one of the other students spoke aloud. It was impossible for lightning to obliterate someone, and was also unlikely to kill them, so the question now was; where did Robert go?

* * *

After the split-second flash and bang, there was complete silence. Confused, Robert opened his eyes to find that he was kneeling on all fours- his hands placed on the sand below. "Huh?" A confused Robert said, there wasn't any sand at the school he went to, why would there be sand here? Looking up, he found himself to be on the edge of the beach, the sound of waves crashing by soon becoming noticable. The ringing in his ears soon faded, and all the sights, sounds and smells came to him. How far had he travelled in a split moment? It dawned on him that if this was indeed the bay, he should be on the edge of San Jose, but instead there were no buildings near him. Instead the city across the bay was more in the position of San Fransisco.

But then, why does the bay look weird? That was Roberts next thought, as the bay was now a completely different shape. The buildings too didn't look like San Fransico either, they weren't really nice looking, as if they were made without the intention of how they looked. Perhaps he had somehow travelled to another place in the world, or even back in time. But how? A short electric shock made Robert jump, it had come from his right wrist. _"The bracelet!"_ Peter thought to himself, there must've been something on the bracelet that made him travel this far when the lightning had struck him.

A subtle thumping sound came from his right, after a second he heard it again, only louder. He could feel the ground move slightly. Another thump, and another. Soon, a shadow had casted over Robert. Slowly looking up, he could see the sillouhette of a ferrocious Tyrannosaurus Rex. Screaming in fear, Robert made a dash for it, but had only made two steps before the T-rex's tail had caught him.

"A-woah there, little critter! Where'd you come from?" The T-rex spoke, the sillouhette revealed to be a rust-coloured tyrannosaur, and it seemed pretty friendly for what it was. Shocked, Robert quickly spoke "No place! Just put me down and leave me alone!"

Robert had thought the tyrannosaur would place him down, but instead placed Robert on the top of it's muzzle. "No place? No place. Never been there before. What's your name?" He spoke so calm, a slight bit of a western accent in his voice, and slightly coarse in tone. "Robert." He spoke quickly. "Well Robert, don't you have a parent of some kind that's looking for you right now?"

Robert laughed, slightly nervous still, but genuine too. "Probably, yeah." Looking down Robert could see that the tyrannosaur was... playing something thay looked like golf? How in the world- "So uh, what'cha gonna do now?" The tyrannosaur asked. "Not sure yet, probably run off and go exploring!"

"Ah, exploring, exploring. Now you're talking sense, the world is a place with some _spiiice!_ " The tyrannosaur had emphasis on the word spice while using a wodden version of a gold club to knock a few rocks toward a nearby tree. "You know, I've never seen a critter quite like you before, how'd you get here?"

Ignoring the question, Robert instead asked "Say, how is a dinosaur like you playing golf out here near the city?" Almost immediately the tyrannosaur replied, as if he was waiting for Robert to ask. "I'm smart Robert, I'm one smart dinosaur. But, we weren't always."

"You weren't?" Robert asked, as if he forgotten any lessons on dinosaurs. "No. No siree. Our kind started off stupid and violent."

"You did!?"

"This was a long time ago, you understand? A long time ago. Those like me were a real terror then, we were like real animals. And we were hungry, all the time." Robert had become nervous again, to which the tyrannosaur noticed.

"But don't worry, as I mentioned this was a long time ago. No since then we've evolved Robert. Evolved to what we are now, smart animals that can think for themselves, doing what we want under rule."

"Under rule?"

"Why yes Robert. You see, our kind have learnt to be more of um... civilized folk, eating only the animals are are really common and smart. We built this city to symbolise that, and we've lived here for generations. Doing what we find fun while also contributing to the city's needs."

It took a bit for Robert to process all of this. "So like, you can now do activites like this while doing a job?"

"In a way, your right. Each of our kind can have a variety of jobs. Whether you're a tyrannosaur like me maintaining livestock, or if your an apatosaur plowing the ground for farming, each of us have a place in this-"

Robert interrupted excitently. "Sorry, don't mean to interrupt, but did you say 'apatosaur', and in those like Arlo?"

"Arlo. Who's Arlo? Never met an Arlo before." The tyrannosaur responded.

"You don't know about Arlo? Man he's a great guy, actually apreciates me for who I am unlike my parents. My father found him in this different world, they became friends and came to my world, there was this guy who wanted humanity to survive by colonising Arlo's world but it would've led to both of our worlds' destruction so they stopped him. But that's common knowledge ya' know? Anyways out of the apatosaur family Arlo's my favourite, I guess it's cause he used to be like me before so he knows what I'm talking about. I think you'd like him if you got the chance. Say, what's your name?"

"My name? Why my name's Butch. I probably should've mentioned it at the beginning of our conversation. You wanna have a look around Oykot?"

"Oykot, what is an Oykot?" Robert asked, confusion all over his face.

"Why it's the city that I spoke of, that one there across the bay. Right next to that volcano on the left. Oh, look at the time!" Butch expressed, looking over to the sundial that was across the 'golf course'. "Eight o'clock? isn't that like, morning? Why's it midday then?"

With that Buch spoke in his usual tone once more "Robert surely you must know of the global time system we use? It's eight subarcs into the day. That means it's the middle of the day."

"No, for me it would be twelve o'clock in the morning. It'll be one pm in about an hour or so."

"Hour? Never heard of an hour. Do you mean subarcs?", "Subarcs? What's a subarc?" Robert asked, he had never heard such a word.

"You really don't know about our time system do you? You must come from far away then young critter. Here's how it goes, a single day is split into four arcs, we don't really use them too often so we split it again, making a total of sixteen subarcs. After that, we split each subarc into fifty nenarcs, of which each nenarc is split into a hundered secarcs. You got that?"

Although really confused, Robert decided to teach Butch of his time system. "Well where I come from, a day is split into twenty-four hours, of which each hour is split into sixty minutes, and of which each minute is split into sixty seconds. That way there's about eighty-six-thousand four-hundred seconds, while for you there would be... eighty thousand secarcs. That's not actually bad, though converting will be difficult."

"My my my, seems like where you come from, your kind is just as unique and smart as us! Say, your parents are gonna be worried about you. Why don't you go back to them?" Slightly frustrated, Robert replied "Because I don't know how I got here in the first place! There was some lightning, I think it struck this bracelet of mine and next thing I know I'm sent to this place." Butch started thinking, perhaps if Robert was struck again he would go back, but how would lightning strike here, the sky was as clear as day. "I don't know what else to say apart from just, maybe wait for a storm to come around. There's bound to be one in a day or two."

As the two new-found-friends headed their way back home, their shadows suddenly became distinctive and long, unusual for the time of day it was. The ground that had not been shaded was so bright that both of them had to cover their eyes for a moment. Looking behind revealed a ball of light just over the horizon, it was like the sun but dimmer, and glowed ominously.

"Oh no..." Robert instinctively whispered, Butch managed to hear Robert's voice and spoke. "What is it Robert, you recognise this light?"

"I mean yeah I do but uh, I don't really wanna say where though."

"You have that worried expression on your face I could tell, is it dangerous?"

"I mean of course it is, I read about it in a book of how the dinosaurs became extinc- ah!" Robert quickly covered his mouth as soon as he realised what he was saying and who he was saying it too, but by that time it was already too late.

Butch wasn't pleased with Robert. "'How the dinosaurs became extinct'? Is that what you were going to say? Your saying that all of us are going to die because of this and you already know about it!? How would you even know such a thing before it happened?"

"BECAUSE IN MY WORLD YOU ARE ALL DEAD!" Robert shouted, quickly covering his mouth again before looking away from Butch's eyes, in fear of what Buch might do to him.

Unexpectedly, Butch respnded in a softer, caring tone. "Robert, Robert. Don't be like that. It's not your fault you know?" Looking back at the horizon, he could see the fading light revealed small streaks mostly heading northwards "For something as dangerous as that, you have to admit Robert, it looks pretty." Robert looked up to see what Butch could see. "Butch, for the sake of this city, I think it would be best to construct domes around and above the city, or at the very least build some shelters into the mountains. Those streaks are large masses of heated rock, ones that will come raining down here in a few short hours."

"Thanks for the advice, kid." Butch said, an approaching storm from where the source of light was grew larger. "I believe it's time for you to go home Robert."

Unfortunately, Robert had other ideas. "But you understand me Butch, I wanna stay here.", " _You_ wanna stay _here_? The very place that you'll die if you don't go back? All that over your home where you can have a full life? Your kind, no offence, is pretty weird."

"Ye, we are weird."

"But, if I were you, I would head home. I would assume that you don't have nice folk around you, for you to feel embarrassed over your parents actions. It happened to Ramsey and Nash, my daughter and son, and it happened to me too. All of us at some point has told out parents how over-protective they can be. But trust me Robert when I say that parents only do it because they care. Who knows, maybe those that aren't nice to you have had a similar situation, and have ironically become the thing they didn't want to be. If you ever feel like your parents are being too much, just mention it. They'll know where you're comign from."

"Wow. Thanks I guess for the advice."

"So then, you still wanna stay here and wait for the end?" Robert froze, allowing Butch to lower his head down for Robert to get off of him. "Well, with all you've said, I think home is better. I'll miss you though."

Butch chuckled, "I'm sure you will, and I'm sure I'll miss you too. But..." Butch opened his mouth, revealing his set of teeth. "Go on, pick one. It'll give you something to remember me by." Robert proceeded to wiggle each tooth before he found one that was loose, as so not to hurt Butch too much. Taking it out, he noticed just how large it was. "Now, one final thing I request you to do."

"Anything Butch."

"Raise your right arm." Butch said, winking. The sound of thunder boomed from the clouds above. As Robert raised his right arm, he said "Oh and Butch, remember to warn the city!" before a bolt of lightning struck him directly. By the time Butch could readjust, Robert was gone, and I can only imagine that he indeed proceeded to head for the city of Oykot.

* * *

Opening his eyes once more, he could feel the familiar concrete texture on his hands. "Robert?" A muffled voice spoke, as the ringing once again faded. The voice in question belonged to Peter. "Oh Robert! I'm so glad your alive! Where'd you gone to?" Peter asked, followed by Sarah "And what is that in your hands?"

"It's a Tyrannosaur tooth. My friend Butch gave it to me as I was leaving." Robert said, smiling knowing that until he explained, both of his parents would be confused. For now though, Robert was happy knowing that from now on, things would be better, and in time, he would find a way of reaching back to Butch.

* * *

 **Thought I'd never continue on this story huh? Well long story short, I had recently watched an old movie called "We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story", it's pretty wierd at times, but creative in it's own way. It has something similar to this story where I time traveller goes to the past and brings some dinosaurs back to the "middle future", however it has some very unique twists to it, such as the dinosaurs not being... civilised, until their given this "brain gain" cereal, along with the time traveller wanting the dinosaurs to fufill the wishes of children across the world (though it takes place entirely in New York City) and other wacky plot lines.**

 **You can actually see the parody I made of it in this chapter, specifically the beginning conversation Robert has with Butch, is a parody of the beginning scene in the film. There's something about the film that, like The Good Dinosaur, captivates my mind. I however won't make a fanfiction based on the movie though, because there's probably not a section on it, and if there was I'll be too busy by the time I'm done with The Good Dinosaur to continue doing fanfics.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you soon!**

 **Notible facts: This is a crossover between two of my stories, with 'TGD: Peter And The Machine Between Worlds' and 'TGD: Sounding of a Meteor'. For now you probably won't get why, but I know that it will be understood eventually.**


	20. BONUS: The Fall of Project Universe

_**December, 2040**_

* * *

Andrew sat in his small jail cell, following a usual routine that had gone on for nearly 12 years, over half of his current sentence time. As most things were with these sorts of things, it wasn't boring, but at time same time not fun either. There really wasn't much to talk about anyways, everything inside was just, bland. That is, until Andrew got a notice to walk to the reception; something that even he was surprised at.

"Here you go." The member of staff gave him several items, however the items in question weren't exactly what was expected. Amongst these items, a small panflet had been placed on the top, with the title _'10 steps to follow after leaving prison'_. "I think you have the wrong person, my sentence isn't over for another eight years." Andrew complained, he wouldn't admit it, but he felt like prison was the only thing he deserved after what had happened back in 2029. "Nope, you're name is Andrew Hinton, correct? Your sentence has been dismissed.", _"Dismissed?"_ Andrew thought, before responding in an expressive manner "Who would dismiss me?".

As if by routine, the staff member looked at the monitor before looking back. "Someone named 'Peter Brooks', he's releasing you on the terms that you and him have a conversation in the room 20a-25e, it's over there in that corridor, on the third door to the left. Good day Mr. Hinton." Still confused, Andrew walked as told down to the room.

* * *

Inside was a room larger than one would expect from a prison, large enough to fit ten school busses inside. Almost perfectly in the middle was an average-sized desk, with three chairs; one on Andrew's side, and two on the opposite side. _"Someone else other than Peter wants to be in this, but who? Sarah?"_ Andrew thought, momentarilly before the door swivelled open. "Andrew Hinton. Just who I was expecting. I see you've made a living here in prison, am I right?"

"I deserve it Peter, you and I both know that." Andrew turned away from his used-to-be-companion. "Actually, I have reason to believe that your actions on that day were justified. At the time, I was caught off guard by the way you acted- never in my time with you previously had I known you to behave in that way. So, as any curious person would normally do, I looked into your past, and boy oh boy did I find some interesting stuff."

Andrew froze the moment Peter finished talking, knowing exactly what Peter was referring to. "Why am I getting the feeling this is like the time the giant robot lady came in to have a talk with me about what I did." Andrew responded, finally adjusting to the heavy atmosphere. "You mean BELDAM, right?" Peter smirked, before continuing "You didn't think I would find out about your project of yours did ya?" Peter soon took out from behind him a beige-coloured folder and placed it on the table, large red lettering spelt the word 'Confidential'.

"Project Universe; A company founded in 1961 to promote the practicality of bridging multiple universes shortly after the theory on the topic was first proposed. Ring any bells yet? How about the construction and opening of the Actevum Earth theme park in Wyoming? A funding source in disguise as a entertainment centre maintained by an Artificial Intelligence program? Still nothing? Well then how about the use of _another_ AI system as a prototype of the Multiverse Machine you installed on the shuttle me and ALMAT used along with the larger Multiverse Bridge used to almost bridge our world with my friends' world? HELLO THERE ANDREW, ANY OF THIS RINGING TO YOU!?" Peter had started to shout near the end, realising this, he soon calmed down before continuing.

"Look, I think I get it now. You were so carried away with completing a project that had been going on for almost... 68 years before 2029, that you risked _both worlds_ to complete it. Am I right?"

A long pause started, and kept going, for almost a minute. Eventually, Andrew spoke. "Yes, that's the reason why I risked both worlds." His words were heavy, his tone however was soft, it seemed as if Peter had almost broken Andrew. "I'd like you to meet a special someone Andrew, you should know who it is." Peter said. The door behind swivelled once more, revealing another person. "Robert?" Andrew spoke, Peter at that moment was looking at Andrew's son a second before, so by the time he turned back to Andrew, he could notice the tears rolling down his cheeks. Looking back at Robert, he too was also on the verge of bursting into tears.

"Oh for goodness sake just hug each other!" Peter said alamingly, "I'm not gonna stop you from hugging your son, Andr-." Faster than he could finish that sentence, Robert and Andrew had already ran up to each other and embraced. "I still can't believe you did this dad, I was on holiday with my friend Cassandra and came back to see that you had done this!" Robert first spoke, before Andrew followed "I know I know. I'm a terrible father, who am I as a father to act like that when his son is not around huh?".

While they kept talking to one another, a new question started to float in Peter's mind. The information stated about Project Universe stated that at the time Andrew bridged the two worlds, 2029, the Project would've been 68 years old. However Andrew was only 48 when he did that, and 59 at the current time, but conflictingly the papers on the founding of the Project _mentions_ Andrew Hinton at the age of 31, if this were the case then Andrew Hinton would be 90 years old, not 59. Either something was wrong or...

"If you don't mind me interrupting your thing here, Andrew may I ask, you are fourty-eight right?"

"That is correct, why'd you ask?"

"Because in the founding of Project Universe you're titled here at the age of thirty-one, which would make you ninety years old. Do you have an explanation for that?" Peter asked, in a more confortable tone. However instead of answering, instead Andrew tried leaving the room. Fortunately for Peter, Andrew's son Robert was also now curious, and blocked his father from exiting. "You can't escape this one Andrew, you might as well say it now instead of botelling it up."

"Peter..." Andrew was quivering at this point, looking as if he could fall onto his knees at any moment. "I-" He instantly closed his mouth, Peter could tell that indeed Andrew wanted to say, but something- or someone, was stopping him. Looking through the folders in seach of an answer, Peter managed to get an extract from one of the Project Universe folders made in 1986, about the time Andrew would be about 5 years old:

 _"Work on the project has been stalling more and more due to a lack of funding, with part of our team having split not too many years ago, and my annoying son Ivor Hinton keeping on talking crap to me, I have no ideas on what to do right now. It seems at after all this effort and time, it was all for nothing. I feel like a fool, if I could I would punch a wall or something, problem is though if my son doesn't shut up about this 'trend' that's come into fashion I will have no choice but to punish him and make him shut up._

 _\- Andrew Hinton"_

It was just the thing Peter needed to end this conflict once and for all. "Andrew, easy does it now. I think I finally have an answer as to why you've hated dinosaurs for all this time." Robert immediately looked over to Peter in an flabbergasted expression. "Dad, you _hated_ dinosaurs? I thought you just didn't like the long words. But goodness what happened for you to hate them?"

"His father, that's what happened." Peter responded, this time both Robert and Andrew looked at him in a similar way. "Andrew Hinton founded Project Universe, along with creating a prototype-robot named similar to his name, however his son was born at the worst of times; when Project Universe was near to bankruptcy. That son's name was named 'Ivor Hinton', however that son was so interested in dinosaurs at the time, he couldn't help but talk about them all day to his father. In responce to both this and the failing of his company -slash- life's work, he lashed out onto his son, making sure that Ivor would not just stop talking about them, but also feared and hated them."

Peter casually walked closer to Andrew. "You're him, aren't you Andrew? Or should I say, Ivor Hinton? Your father leagally changed your name to Andrew soon after your mother died of old age, so that if you were to tell the authorities of what your father did, there would be a lot of complications and thus enough time for him to get away. Your father died not too long after Robert was born, and your father did not face any consequences for what he did to you, and for that, I'm deeply sorry for what had happened to you."

Nothing happened for the next 30 seconds, that was until Andrew used his hands to flatten his hair enough so that one could see a long, clean scar across the top of his head. "It was a cloudy day back then, my father came into the room as he usually did, and told me to place by back on the wall so that he could measure my height. However when I was waiting for him to say that he has finished measuring, I could feel a sharp object touch my head. Out of no where this blistering pain strikes me on the top of my head, and soon after I saw blood dripping down all over my face. He held the knife up to me and said 'this is what happens to those who keep talking nonsense, stop this dinosaur stuff now or I'll do it again, understood?' I couldn't say anything until he left the room, I tried placing my hands on my head but it stung. It took a week for the pain to go away and more for the blood to be washed out of my hair. I-... I..." Soon enough Andrew had collapsed onto his knees. Breathing in and out so much that it was hard to tell whether or not he was having a panic attack.

However, it wasn't long until he collapsed completely. Peter and Robert managed to keep him from falling face-onto the floor, and in time managed to carry him by placing his arms onto their shoulders, even a mere glance let them know that he actually passed out just from having to re-tell the event.

* * *

After about ten minutes, Andrew had been placed into an ambulence and rushed over to the hospital, while Robert and Peter got into the latter's car and followed said ambulence.

"My god, I still can't believe my grand-father did that to him." Robert said, mostly talking to himself. "Check that folder I placed on top, you'll wanna read it." Peter responded, surprising Robert. Opening it, he read along only the first paragraph before closing the folder:

 _"It has come to terms that I have done something terrible to my son. Unfortunately there is not much I can do for him. I did not mean to do what I did, and I feel entirely responsible for what I have done. I don't know if I'll speak to him ever again, for I am not sure how he'd respond to me, but I hope this message eventually gets to him. So if you're reading this, then I am sorry. I guess too many wrong things happened at once and I lashed it out in the wrong direction. For those who are reading this before, I ask you to send this to my son, so that he may one day forgive what I've done. I have inadvertently traumatised my son, and unlike Project Universe, I feel like it'll me past my life by the time this all ends._

 _\- Andrew Hinton"  
_ Feeling slightly more resolved, Robert decided to lighten the mood a little. "So I hear you have a son who's name is _also_ Robert, correct?"

"You're right about that! He's a great kid, I hear you've been on an adventure of your own right?"

"That is also correct, why?"

"In that case, I hope my son will grow up to be like you, Robert." Looking through the mirror, Robert could see Peter grin as they drove off, now determined to end this family conflict once and for all.

* * *

 **Hello everyone, you might be confused as to why I've come back to this. Well it's mainly because of a project outside of fanfiction that I'm working on, and I wanted it to have some reference to this story, so in return I've made a reference of the project in this chapter. There's quite a few, and for now you won't get many of them. But once the project is done, you will probably get more of these references.**

 **Aditional Notes: This'll be the first and only BONUS chapter of this story.  
**


End file.
